The Shadow and The Fox
by Uzunami
Summary: AU where Naruto and Shikamaru are on a three man team with their sensei.  Naruto will be stronger than the real one, but not too strong. NO YAOI. Story will begin after the incident with Mizuki, and continue on through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

What's up everyone? This is my second fic as of now. This story actually came to me while I was in the shower. As I said in the summary, it will be an AU Naruto where he is on a three man squad with Shikamaru and their sensei. He will be much stronger than the actual Naruto, but not to strong. He will also have a different outfit eventually. Well enough chit chat let's get this bad boy rolling shally we?

At the academy…

Iruka Amino, the scar faced chunnin academy instructor was facing his students. "From this day forward, you will join the ranks of Konoha's shinobi force. It has truly been an honor to be able to teach you all and I am sure you will all turn into fine shinobi. Now I will call out each of your team's, and when I am done you will wait for your jounin instructor."

The whole class, except a notable few, were literally about to jump out of their seats in anticipation to see who they would be paired with.

Iruka called various names and team numbers. "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."

"YES!" The whole crowd turned to see a pink haired girl with her fist in the air.

After Iruka sweat dropped he cleared his throat and continued. "The final member of team 7 will be Sai. He is not here as of now but he will meet you along with your sensei in a bit. Anyway continuing on, team 8 shall be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

The man continued on through team nine and he got to team ten. "Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shamina Nara. Alright everyone now that the teams are called please wait for your sensei's to come for you."

"What just a damn minute!" Again everyone turned to see who had made the outburst. A boy clad in an orange jumpsuit was the perpetrator. "Why didn't I get a team huh? I bet it is because all of these teams are too weak for me right?" Naruto finished with a large smile and a thumbs up.

Iruka just shook his head. "Actually Naruto, you aren't the only one who wasn't put on a team." He then pointed to a form in the back of the room. There passed out on his desk was one Shikamaru Nara.

Iruka looked back at Naruto. "The Hokage has requested to see you two so go wake him up and head over to see him."

Naruto furrowed his brow and went over to the lazy boy. "Hey sleepy head wake the heck up!" He then gave the sleeping one a quick jab to the back of the head.

Shikamaru slowly rose up. "Can I help you?"

Naruto just looked at him. "Yeah, old man hokage wants us to see him." Shikamaru rose up muttering "Troublesome," as the two boy's headed out the door.

At the hokage tower…

"Hokage-sama are you sure it is wise to put them together? You know I don't see the boy as the fox, but they were the two lowest in their class." Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and father to Shikamaru, and Shamina stated.

The man sitting behind his desk took a long drag off of his tobacco pipe. "While that is true, you and I both know your boys true intellectual abilities. Naruto, has also been putting up a bit of a façade of sorts as well and I am the only one who knows what he can really do."

The Nara head's eyes slightly widened at this. "Well sir if what you say is true, then we may have a team for the record books on our hands, may I ask though, who will be their jounin instructor?"

The aged Hokage gave a bit of a sly grin at the question. "You shall see, in due time."

With that Shikaku bowed and left through the door.

On their way to the Hokage tower…

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking in stride with one another. Naruto had his hands intertwined behind his head, while the other was walking with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto was the first to speak. "So, what do you think the old man wants us for?"

Shikamar side and looked up in a thoughtful expression. "Well if I had to guess, seeing as we were the only ones not given a team, then I would say we are getting put on a two man team together and given a sensei that we will meet when we get there."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "Really wow that would be kinda neat, we must be really special or something right?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Doubtful, I have no special qualities and you were even lower in our class than me."

Naruto shook his fist at this. "Whatever! You will see, I will be the next hokage! Believe it!"

Shikamaru just muttered tiresome and they continued on in silence.

After walking through the village, the boys were now standing at the reception desk in front of the Hokage's office.

"Hey reception lady, Iruka-sensei said the old man wanted to see us." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Scowling at the blonde for his lack of respect she simply pointed to the door.

The two boys entered the large office to see the Hokage smoking his pipe and sitting at his desk.

"Ah Naruto, Shikamaru I was wondering when you two were gonna come." The Hokage stated plainly smiling.

"So gramps, what do you want us for? To give us a super awesome captain and tell us how cool we are?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

The hokage didn't take anytime in taking on a very serious demeanor. "First off, Naruto I know you are no dead last. I have been able to watch you in your secret training spot for a long time now and I know what you are capable of."

Shikamaru looked completely stunned at this statement. While Naruto just groaned. "But how did you find me? I made sure that no one could see me from where I was."

The Hokage didn't waste any time. "Well let's just say I have my ways." He then turned to Shikamaru. "I also know that you have an IQ of over 200."

It was Naruto's turn to look surprised.

"Troublesome dad." Was all the Skikamaru said.

The Hokage waited for a moment before continuing. "Alright since the cat is out of the bag about you two so to speak, I will now get down to business. You two will form a special three man team. It will consist of you two along with your new jounin sensei. The reason that you two are the only genin on the team is that you have the potential to be some of the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen."

One boy looked mystified about the last statement, while the other stood there grumbling about too much responsibility.

"Now before I tell you where to go meet your sensei, I have one more thing to add. Naruto will you be so kind to tell Shikamaru about your little secret?" The hokage gave the boy a sincere look.

"But, you said I was never to tell anyone." Naruto said quickly.

The hokage smiled. "True but seeing as you are about to become teammates and given that your master already knows, I feel it only fair that Shikamaru be let in as well."

Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to do it so he turned to the one he thought of as a grandfather. "Would you do it please gramps? You know more about it than I do."

Shikamaru was really confused at this point. Even with his deductive powers, he was at a loss.

"Gladly Naruto." The wise old man then turned to the other boy. "Shikamaru, Naruto here is home to the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto was afraid that his new teammate was gonna hate him now, while Shikamaru was putting all the puzzle pieces together. The adults shunning Naruto, him being an orphan, it all made sense now. He finished his mental puzzle game. "Makes sense."

Naruto was astonished. He accepted him just like that? A big smile appeared on his face as the realization dawned on him. This team would be the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Alright now that we have all of that out of the way, you are to meet your new sensei at training ground seven in about half an hour. Dismissed."

The two gennin turned and exited from where they came.

_An hour after had past as the two were at training ground seven…_

Naruto was sitting up in a large tree, while his new teammate was leaning against said tree.

"Man this is so troublesome. He is late." The one leaning said.

The boy up top seemed to be thinking the same thing. "This new sensei better be the stuff if he is gonna pull this crap."

As if on cue, a swirl of leaves appeared producing their sensei. He was a fairly tall man with standard jounin clothes. He wore a face mask that covered the lower half, and his ninja headband reached down to cover his left eye.

"Yo." He said while giving a motionless wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Was the first thing that came out of the blondes mouth as he jumped from his perch and pointed a scolding finger at the newcomer.

Kakashi proceeded to scratch the back of his head. "Well you see, I was headed here when I had to stop and help this old lady with her groceries."

The two genin jaw dropped and they each formed a large anime sweat drop on the back of their head.

"Well anyway," Kakashi continued. "How about we start by introducing ourselves shall we?"

Neither spoke for a moment. "Why don't you go first?" The orange clad one finally said.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Alright fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are my business, I have many hobbies, and I don't really have any particular dream."

The two boys sweat dropped again.

He then pointed at the one that looked as if he had a pineapple for a head. "How about you go first?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but grunt in displeasure. "Fine my name is Shikamaru Nara. I would continue, but that would be too bothersome."

"Well it looks like your up." The elite jounin pointed toward Naruto.

Naruto pumped out his chest and put his fists on his hips. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and training, and more ramen. I dislike others who judge people before they get to know them. My dream is to become the greatest hokage the world has ever seen." He finished the last with a thumb in his chest.

"Well now that we know each other a bit more, it is time to take your final test. No team that I have given this test to has passed it, and if you fail you will be sent straight back to the academy." With that he pulled out one bell and held it up. "Now usually I would use two bells for a three man team, but given that you are a special case, we will be using one. Whoever is able to successfully get a bell will get lunch, he who fails will be tied to a post and forced to watch the other as he eats." The semi masked man then returned the bell to his side and looked up from his book. "You may begin."

The moment he said begin, the two boys just stood there. They looked at one another nodded looked back at the older man and crossed there arms.

He looked at the quizzically. "Is there a problem?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "For one, there is no way in hell that we can get a bell from a jounin."

Shikamaru sighed. "What I think my orange friend here is trying to say, rather pathetically I may add, is that this is not a test to get the bell from you. The reason for doing this is to test out teamwork capabilities. Since we realize this, then we obviously pass."

Dumbfounded, Kakashi was amazed. '_No genin had ever been able to figure his true test out, let alone without giving it much thought first_.' He threw his hands up in surrender. "Well it looks like you pass, congratulations, but just to amuse me and see your skill; I still want you to come at me."

Naruto smiled at this. Though he knew what the true intention of the test was, he still wanted to see how strong a high caliber jounin was.

He moved his arm ever so slightly and then let loose an array of kunai.

The jounin pulled out his own and quickly blocked them all, and threw the one he blocked with.

Naruto dodged right and raced toward his opponent.

He then crossed his fingers and created three clones. He was about to throw some shuriken with his new clones, when Shikamaru stopped him.

"Hold up idiot, we need to come up with a plan."

"What did you just call me?"

"Look just get over here so I can give you the plan."

Naruto angrily obliged and after a few moments he shook his head and stared down his foe.

'_Well it seems they have a plan. Let's see what they came up with._' The silver haired man thought as he still held his book.

Naruto and his three clones spread out and circled Kakashi. They then began to circle him faster and faster, until it gave the impression of one large swirl of orange. After a few moments, Kakashi was forced to block a kunai that emitted from the swirl, then a second and a third until he was getting bombarded with the things from all directions.

'_This is getting annoying_.' Kakashi thought as he jumped in the air. When he was at the peak of his jump, he noticed another kunai coming from his other pupil's direction, '_crap_.' He was barely able to do a mid air summersault to avoid getting pierced.

Arriving back down on the ground, the one eyed man was now ready for anything.

Suddenly one Naruto jumped and threw a kick to the side. Kakashi quickly brought his arm up and blocked it as a second one came with a fist. Ready to grab his fist, Kakashi realized that his body wouldn't respond. As soon as the realization set in, a fist connected with his cheek forcing the frozen mans head to turn ever so slightly.

"Shadow Mimic success." Came a lazy voice from across the field.

Shikamaru was standing looking at the two while holding the rat sign.

"Alright you got me." Kakashi said as he easily broke free of the bind, much to the dumbfounded look of Shikamaru.

'_Well they work great together. Naruto has good speed and he is able to think on his feet as well, while Shikamaru sits back and forms a plan attacking from afar._'

"Well even though I wasn't really trying, I still give you praise for passing and at least being able to put me in the shadow jutsu. We will start out training tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp." With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Well first chapter is here, I figure I will put it up and see if anyone likes it. I hope I get descent feedback, because I think this could be a great story. Any of you who read it, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, along with praise. Thanks!

-Uzu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Well I got some good feedback asking for me to continue with this story, and I really like the idea, so here we go.

It was eight in the morning at the meeting spot for the new team, yet not one soul was there. After a few more hours, a swirl of leaves appeared with a book in his hand. Kakashi looked around to find his new pupils to explain his lateness, but none was there. As if on cue, the two genin came walking up standing in front of their sensei.

"Good morning sensei." The blonde genin said as he smiled a big toothy smile.

The dark haired one beside him gave a simple nod as his hello.

"Why are you guys just now arriving?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you just got here too didn't you?" Was the answer he got from Naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Well yeah, but you are supposed to be here on time not me." He finished the last in a somewhat pouty voice.

Shikamaru decided it was his turn to speak. "That hardly seems fair, if your not gonna show up till two hours late, then neither are we." He got a silent nod in agreement from his teammate.

Kakashi went back to reading his book. "Fine fine, well let us get started shall we? Do either of you know any jutsu besides, in your case Shikamaru, family jutsu and, in your case Naruto, the shadow clone jutsu?"

Naruto was the first to speak. "Well I know all of the academy jutsu, and my harem jutsu as well as a wind jutsu that I found a scroll for."

Kakashi was surprised about the final one. "That's pretty impressive Naruto, who taught you the wind jutsu that you found the scroll for?"

"I taught myself."

Kakashi didn't show it, but he was very amazed. '_Wind is the rarest and hardest element. To think that he taught it to himself._' The man simply nodded and looked at the other boy. "Alright Shikamaru what about you?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Well I can do the shadow mimic as you already saw. That is the only family jutsu I know so far. Like Naruto I know all of the academy stuff, and I also know a simple fire jutsu."

Kakashi nodded. "Well it seems you two are off to a good start. I would like to see your wind jutsu Naruto, and your fire one Shikamaru."

Naruto looked quite excited about showing off, while the latter looked rather glum.

"Alright sensei I will go first!" Naruto said extremely enthusiastic.

He got in the middle of the clearing and readied himself. After a few moments, he went through several hand signs and called out, "Wind Style: Gail Palm!" After uttering the name of the attack, he thrust his hands forwards and shot out two compact parcels of air each shaped like his palm, and about the size as himself. The attack flew forward and hit a tree putting a large gash in the side.

After seeing the damage, Naruto turned to his instructor. "So what do ya think Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was thoroughly impressed. "That is a good attack you have there Naruto, it will definantely come in handy." He then turned to his other student. "Your turn Shikamaru let's see what you got."

Shikamaru grumbled but went to where Naruto had stood earlier and got ready to perform his jutsu. He did his necessary hand signs and nonchalantly spoke out his jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." He said it and shot a large fire ball from his mouth at the same tree Naruto had. Upon impact, a small part of the tree caught fire and had a big hole in it where the attack hit.

Kakashi was impressed again. "Nice work you two, I would say that each of your attacks are close to the same in strength." He waited a moment and continued. "For our first training lesson, we will do the tree walking exercise, this will allow you to gain better chakra control, but first I would like each of you to do 100 push ups and sit ups and do 50 laps around the clearing here. After that we will begin the lesson."

Both spoke at the same time. "But sensei-"

Before they could continue their plea they were cut off. "Ah ah, no buts just get to it." He then jumped onto a nearby tree branch and began reading his book of porn, while his students went to work."

After a little over an hour, the two had finished their so called warm-up sprawled out on the ground panting.

"Alright you two get up break time is over." The two stood up and faced Kakashi.

Kakashi proceeded to walk to a near by tree and walk up it upright until he was standing upside down on one of the tallest and biggest branches. "This is the tree walking exercise you will have mastered it once you can do as I am doing now."

Before he could jump down from his spot, the book reading pervert watched as his two students looked at one another before nodding and began walking toward the tree. Once they arrived they began doing the exact same that their teacher had done, until they were each standing upside down on the same branch.

Naruto looked at his sensei with his arms crossed. "This is what we were trying to tell you earlier sensei; we can already do this stupid exercise."

Shikamaru with his arms in his pockets decided he would add his two cents. "We met up with one another yesterday after we had passed your test and went over what the other knew. We each already knew this as well as water walking."

Kakashi didn't quite know what to think about the news. "Well to be honest with you two, this and water walking was what I was supposed to be teaching you for the next month. I suppose I now have no choice but to move on to the third faze of training." He then proceeded to jump down spinning and landing with ease. His new team followed suit and turned to face the one eyed man.

Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out two sheets of paper. He then handed one each to his two genin. "These are special paper's that were made from the wood of a chakra tree. When one channels chakra into them, they will tell you what your nature affinity is. I would say that Naruto's is wind and Shikamaru's is fire after seeing the strength and ease that you performed your earlier techniques, however one can never be too sure. Also, though it is rare and is usually only prevalent in higher chunnin and jounin, a person can have multiple affinities."

After a few moments the two channeled the required chakra into the special paper slips. Shikamaru watched as his began to burn and then while it was burning, it crumbled up and turned to nothing. "Well Shikamaru as I thought you have fire, however I am shocked that you also have an affinity for earth based jutsu."

They then turned to Naruto as his began to split in two while one half began to crinkle and the other became soaking wet dripping with water. "Well Naruto this is a big surprise. Not only do you have wind but you also have lightning and water. This is truly remarkable; together the two of you possess all five of the main elements."

Naruto beamed with pride while even Shikamaru looked satisfied with himself.

"Well now it looks like I finally have something to teach each of you." Kakashi took out four scrolls from his pouch. He handed two to Shikamaru, "one of these scrolls contains a C-rank mid range fire technique, while the other has instruction to a solid earth defense jutsu." He then turned to his orange jumpsuit wearing student and observed him for a few moments. "Naruto, I will give these scrolls to you under one condition." He paused for effect. "You must get a new outfit, and burn that ridiculous orange jumpsuit of yours."

Naruto didn't know what to think about this. On one hand he liked his orange outfit, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn two new jutsus. He then made up his mind. "Alright sensei but you might have to come with me otherwise the clothes shop owner will just throw me out like he always does."

Kakashi looked down in sadness for his student. '_This village just doesn't understand your sacrifice do they sensei._' He looked up and eye smiled. "Alright I will go with you Naruto. Shikamaru while we are gone, I want you to practice the new jutsu's I gave you and be able to perform at least one of them got it?"

Shikamaru had his eyes closed but gave a slight nod in understanding.

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of the biggest ninja garment store in the leaf village. Naruto was a bit hesitant about entering, but quickly gained back his confidence when Kakashi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The two then entered the store.

Upon entering, the store owner greeted them with his back turned. He then spun around to face his new customers and frowned immensely after seeing a tuft of blonde hair. "You! Get out of my store now!" The overweight man was about to throw something at the young man until a kunai to his throat from behind stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we are only here so that Naruto can get proper ninja attire. Also, unless you want your customer count to be cut in half then I suggest you charge him a very good price." Kakashi finished by sending a wave of killing intent that caused the store owner to shiver in fear. The man was then released and he began to profusely apologize.

A few moments later found Naruto smiling and looking through the store to see if he could find something he liked.

About half an hour past and Naruto came out of the fitting room to show his find off to Kakashi. Naruto still had on his same ninja shoes, and similar pants except now they were a navy blue to match his sandals. He also now had a navy blue jacket that reached just below his waist and hung open with a large flipped up collar. The sleeves on the jacket were pushed up to just under his elbows. On the back of the jacket was the red swirl that he originally adorned. Kakashi thought his student did a really good job picking out the new outfit…except for the undershirt. The shirt under the jacket was a normal short sleeve shirt, that had a navy blue fox on the front. That was not the problem; the problem was the fact that it was the same bright orange that used to cover his whole body.

Naruto seemed to read his mind as he spoke. "I know it isn't the stealthiest color, but it is my favorite and at least this time there isn't near as much of it."

Kakashi still wasn't too happy about it, but he had to admit Naruto looked pretty good, and it wasn't as if Naruto was the stealthy type anyway. "Well I suppose I approve, you look way better now."

Naruto proceeded to head to the counter to pay, but didn't see the shop owner. The blonde peeked around the counter to find the man out cold from his earlier fright. Naruto shrugged and placed the money on the counter and a note that said thanks and the two were gone.

As the two exited the store, Naruto stopped Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei," he started. "Since we are already in town can we go to the weapon store so that I can buy me a sword?"

Kakashi looked down. "Why do you want a sword Naruto? Do you have any practice with one?"

Naruto nodded. "I do actually, I used to have an old rusted katana that I got pretty good with but I broke it a while back and the only weapon store that will sell me a new one wants to charge me way more than I can afford."

Kakashi inwardly felt bad for his student again. "Of course we will get you another one but not right now. For now, we need to get back to Shikamaru and make sure he isn't asleep." He finished the last with an eye smile.

The two made their way back to the training ground, to find that Shikamaru was actually not asleep but diligently working on one of his new jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as several baseball-sized fire balls went shooting from between his mouth and his fingers. Each ball impacted on a training dummy, turning it to ash. Upon finishing, Shikamaru fell to his knees dead tired from chakra exhaustion.

"Well Shikamaru that was quite nice. You sustained that much longer than I would have anticipated this soon. How is your other coming along might I ask?"

Shikamaru picked himself with much effort. "I would show you, but it's quite obvious that I can't at the very moment."

Kakashi nodded. "Quite right you are but with a little boost you can be back to new in no time and show me what you got." He then reached around and pulled out a soldier pill throwing it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru swiped it from the air and popped it. In mere moments he was standing straight and good as new.

"Good now show me that earth jutsu."

Shikamaru went back to the center of the clearing again and looked at his teammates. "I can do this one but not quite as well as the fire one." He then took a deep breathe and started forming hand signs; after a moment he finished on the tiger sign. Throwing his outstretched palms on the ground, he uttered stongly: "Earth style: Earth Wall jutsu!" The ground began to rumble and then suddenly a large solid wall of earth appeared in front of the genin. The sight was a bit impressive as it was about 10 feet by 10 feet and was about a yard thick. Shikamaru sustained the move for a few more seconds and then lifted his hands and the wall fell back to the ground. Shikamaru stood up firm, yet slightly panting. Turning to his sensei, Shikamaru spoke. "that one is much harder to do and takes way more chakra. I don't think that I should use that one until I have had more practice with it, or I have no other choice."

Kakashi knew that his student was right, but was still proud of him. "Well that may very well be true, but to be able to do it and the other one in such a short amount of time and with only having the scroll, is still a feat in itself. You did a good job, why don't you head over to some shade and rest while Naruto here tries to learn his new jutsus."

Shikamaru looked happier than he had all day at the thought of getting to do nothing but rest. He then proceeded to the closest shaded area, but not before turning to Naruto first. "By the way you troublesome blonde, I like the new threads." With that he slumped down and began to lightly snore.

Naruto chuckled at his teammates antics, but got serious as Kakashi handed him his new scrolls. "Well here you go Naruto, one of these is a B-rank lightening technique, usually a genin wouldn't be ready for that high a level attack, but since you have a huge chakra level, I figure you can handle it. The second is another wind technique. I don't have any water scrolls on me since Konoha isn't really that big on water jutsus, but as soon as I find one that I think you can do I will show it to you. Also since Shika got an hour and a half to learn his so you will get the same; see ya." He gave one final eye smile and vanished in his normal way.

An hour and a half later…

Shikamaru was still dosing underneath a tree, while Naruto was hard at work. He was about to have another go with his new wind attack until a familiar swirl of leaves and a poof caught his attention. He looked to his right to see none other than his sensei.

"Yo Naruto, how is the training coming along?" He asked as he walked over not even bothering to look up.

Naruto gave his sensei his foxy grin. "Sensei, wait till you get a load of me now." He then went a little ways away and started in on his hand seals. "Wind Style: Wind Blade!" The whisker faced boy shouted and a huge concentrated blast of wind shaped like a huge blade went hurtling toward the dummy cutting it cleanly in two. In a matter of seconds he was going through more hand signs ready to do his second new attack. He finished and held both his hands up towards the sky. Chakra began swirling and electricity began jumping from his palms, and soon each of them contained a highly compact ball of lightening. Naruto then proceeded to swing one arm back in attempt to throw a ball only for the twin balls of death to suddenly implode sending him flying backwards and into a nearby tree. Groaning Naruto groggily sat up massaging a large bump on his head. "Well I got the wind one down but as you can see, the lightening attack is hard for me to maintain."

Kakashi was quite impressed. "You did great Naruto. Like I said, that lightening attack is a B level jutsu and will take more than an hour to learn. Your wind attack looked great though, and I will tell you a little known secret. If you concentrate and divide some of the chakra needed to produce the wind blade, you can bake multiple blades and create an even stronger attack. It requires a bit more chakra, which is why most only do one blade, but I think you can manage fine."

Naruto nodded his head a look of determination in his eyes at the implications of producing an even stronger attack. He was about to attempt this new variation of his attack when a small grown startled him out of his concentration.

"It is about damn time you got up Shika." Naruto shouted with a hint of amusment.

"Well now that we are all up and alive, I have a few things to say." Kakashi then looked at his students. "Great work you two, I have never seen anything quite like the progress you two have shown. We will begin doing missions tomorrow so be ready to work, Dismissed."

Ended up changing some stuff in this one so some may want to reread if they read they first version.

-Uzu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To the Wave

First off I just want to say thanks a ton to all of you guys who have reviewed so far. Reviews have a way of making people want to keep writing in my opinion anyway. Well enough let's get on with the new chapter.

It has been a little over a week since our new team has started doing missions, and today finds them doing just that.

"Ring leader this is fox trot, me and my team are in position…we have a lock on the target over."

"This is tango shadow, ring leader…I'm in position over."

"This is ring leader, you know the formation. On my mark...now!"

A shadow swift yet silent shot out and attached itself to the waiting foe, as it sat paralyzed several Naruto clones jumped out of their hiding spots to capture and subdue it. A moment past and when the dust settled, Naruto and Shikamaru were standing beside one another with a cat mewing and clawing at the pair while in a cage.

Kakashi came out of where he was perched stairing down at his book. "Once again, great work you two. You just set a new record for shortest time catching the daimyo wife's cat by doing so in less than thirty minutes. Let's head over to the hokage tower to debrief.

A few moments later…

Kakashi and his team were standing in front of the hokage. "Team Kakashi here to report on the mission."

Before any one else could speak, Naruto had his hand thrust in the air and began talking before he could even be called on. "Can we have a different team name?"

Everyone looked at him, yet it was the hokage who spoke. "A new name and why exactly is it that you want a new name Naruto-kun?"

Naruto put his hand on the back of his head and gave an uncomfortable smile. "Well gee I don't know, Team Kakashi just seems too dull I guess."

Sarutobi took on an amused look. "Oh and what exactly do you have in mind might I ask?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well I was thinking more along the lines of Team Awesome, or The team that kicks a-."

He was about to finish his last word until a hand covered his mouth. "Forgive him Hokage-sama he must have come down with a fever or something." Kakashi said this while eye smiling and waving his hand back and forth.

The aging hokage let out a chuckle. "Oh it is quite alright Kakashi. Now let's get back to the mission report shall we?"

Kakashi let go of Naruto and stood straight pointing at Shikamaru. "As you can see hokage-sama we were successful and in a very short amount of time too I might add. We are ready for out next assignment."

The man in charge looked down to see what he had available, noting that he had three D missions and one C mission. "Well it looks like we have a few D missions for you to choose from-."

"That's crap old man, give us a real mission. Not this chore stuff." Naruto had at least waited a few moments before talking again.

"My teammate here has a bad way of doing it, but I must also agree hokage-sama. I do believe that we have showed our worth and are ready to do something a bit more challenging." This time, it was Shikamaru who had spoken up.

Kakashi looked back and forth from his students wide eyed and like they had the plague.

The hokage saw this and laughed. "Now calm down Kakashi. It's not like I am gonna kill them or something. Besides, Shikamaru has said wise words and in a fashion favorable to your team. I do suppose I can give you this C rank mission I have." He finished speaking and held up a scroll labeled C. "This is an escort mission to the land of wave, you will be escorting a bridge builder back to his home, and protect him from possible bandit attack."

Naruto was beaming. "Alright now that is what I'm talking about finally some action."

Just as he finished, an older man entered the room stumbling somewhat. "You mean to tell me that I have to be escorted by this bunch? They don't really look like ninja to me." He then proceeded to bring his gourd full of sake up to his mouth.

Before he could drink, a kunai was sent sailing shattering the gourd sending its contents all over the man. "You want to try saying that again?" Naruto had his hand in an outward motion from just throwing the sharp object, and had an angry look on his face.

Tazuna, the bridge builder, looked quite wide eyed but stood his ground. "You cheeky brat, that was some of my best sake from wave! You better expect to replace it down to the last drop damnit."

Naruto got in the old man's face and pointed a finger up at him. "Like hell I will old man! That's what you get for saying we don't look like ninja, maybe next time you will think before you speak."

Kakashi then quickly jumped between them. "Alright everyone let's just calm down, Naruto we you can't go killing the client. That wouldn't look very good for the village now would it?" He then faced Tazuna. "And sir, I know these two are young but they are quite capable and if that still doesn't comfort you then let me just say I am a jounin and I am no push over."

Naruto and Tazuna moved away from one another, but not with out grumbling.

"Alright now that that is settled, you four will leave tomorrow at first light, dismissed." The hokage said his final words and everyone was gone.

A few hours later…

Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting at Ichiraku's about to eat dinner. "I wonder what Kakashi ment by having to go do jounin things?"

Shikamaru looked over at his teammate who spoke. "Well if I had to guess then I would say that he is going off to a secluded area to read his perverted book somewhere."

Somewhere in remote Konoha Kakashi was sitting when all of the sudden his ears began to burn red and he looked up. "Well I suppose someone is talking about me."

Back at Ichiraku's, a boy entered noticing a familiar blonde tuft of hair and a pineapple shaped head. "Well if it isn't the two dead lasts of the class, are you guys having to recoup after a long day's work of D rank missions?"

The two who were insulted turned to see who was the culprit, and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Both looked at him with an angry look in their eye and uncharacteristically, it was Shikamaru who spoke up. "We may be doing D missions yes, but I am pretty sure that you have been doing them as well am I correct?"

This caused Naruto to snicker, but Sasuke was fuming. "Look here you pathetic excuse for ninjas, I am an Uchiha and I will not be spoken to that way. I can wipe the floor with both of you in a heart beat."

Naruto's smile turned to a frown. "Bring it emo freak."

Sasuke had enough and was about to rush at Naruto, but was frozen stiff. "What the? Why can't I move?" He continued to struggle but to no avail. He then caught a glimpse of Shikamaru holding the rat sign. "You! What did you do to me?"

Shikamaru looked as him with a smirk. "Well to be labeled a genius, you sure don't know much about your opponents. I am from the Nara clan, and we are known as the master's of shadow. I simply used my shadow to lock with your own to paralyze you that's all."

Just then, Ino and Sakura entered the establishment arguing. "Shut up Inopig, he is mine not yours." Ino retaliated. "Shut up forehead, you aren't near pretty enough to be his woman." The pair then turned and looked at the scene in front of them.

Shikamaru was hunched over and looked as if he was kissing the air, while Sasuke was doing the same only he was kissing Naruto's bare behind.

Both girls' eyes went wide and their jaws dropped literally to the floor at what they were seeing, while Naruto was laughing vehemently. "Haha take that Sasugay, kiss my white ass."

The girls couldn't take it any more and fell on the floor unconscious at the sight of embarrassment of their professed love.

Shikamaru let go of the jutsu and Sasuke left the stand angrier than ever. Naruto then bent over to check on the passed out girls slapping them lightly to wake them up. "Hey are you two ok?"

Both girls rose propping themselves up with their elbows. Ino spoke. "H-hey why, why was Sasuke bent over kissing y-your." She then brought up a finger and pointed it at Naruto's now covered behind.

The blonde boy let out a chuckle. "Didn't you know, he is like that." He then held his pinkie up to the side of his lip smirking.

Both girls were refused to believe it. "Not our Sasuke-kun!" they both said in unison.

Naruto was quick to the plea. "Well what else would explain why he always shuns two beautiful girls like yourselves?"

He along with Shikamru then paid for their meal and left the girls to think about what had just transpired.

Sakura looked at Ino. "Well what he says would make sense I suppose." Ino said nothing but gave a reluctant nod as the two got up leaving their shallow feelings of the Uchiha behind them.

The next day…

The sun was just peaking over the top of the hokage monument, and Tazuna was standing at the main gate grumbling to himself. "I wonder where the hell those three are at."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, three people seemingly fell from the sky one of which being Kakashi who was being subdued by both his students. "That's right sensei, we weren't gonna be late today."

Kakashi decided enough was enough as he grabbed the two by the neck of their collars and stood up. "Arlight that's enough you two I am here so now we can leave."

Tazuna was confused at the spectacle but said nothing as the group set out on their journey.

They traveled throughout the day keeping a steady pace on the main road. As they were traveling, each of the ninja noticed something out of the ordinary; a puddle in the middle of the road. The peculiar thing however, was the fact that it hadn't rained in over a month however neither said anything only motioning to one another silently. The group passed and slowly two nin with the hidden rain head band that had a slash in the middle emerged from the fake puddle. The two then charged with their chain liked weapon moving in perfect sync. The gauntlet wrapped around Kakashi as the two pulled ripping him to bits. Tazuna turned in a state of shock, as the other two actually smiled. Naruto jumped in the air throwing kunai; as Shikamaru quickly moved back gaining distance. The two brothers dodged the kunai, but noticed they were back against a tree. They both went to move, but couldn't as the chain linking their weapon together was impaled through one of the links by a Naruto thrown kunai.

Naruto stopped his attack and smirked. "What are you guys gonna do now huh?"

The two looked shocked at first, but it was soon replaced with a grin. "You think that this can stop us? Don't make me laugh brat." The two then broke apart each owning a single piece of the weapon for their own. They both then charged Naruto ignoring everything else, but one was stopped dead.

"Shadow Mimic Success." Good distraction Naruto, but I am afraid my jutsu will only stop one of them.

Naruto didn't take his eye off the approaching brother, but spoke. "Ah that's ok, it wouldn't be fun otherwise right?"

The free brother was seething with anger and moved faster bringing forth his attack. The attack was about to connect, but was stopped when he felt a kunai to his throat.

Naruto saw this and hung his head. "Aww man Kakashi-sensei not fair, I wanted to fight him."

Kakashi quickly knocked out the foe, and couldn't help but laugh and eye smile at Naruto's reaction. "Sorry Naruto, I wasn't aware next time you will get 'em for sure."

Naruto grumbled but nodded and went over to the one still being held by Shikamaru. "Well I didn't get to fight either of you, but that doesn't mean I can't knock you out." He then smiled as he whipped out a kunai and hit him in the head with the blunt side.

"Alright you two go stand by Tazuna and keep your eyes peeled why I see what these two were up two."

A little while and a few screams later…

Kakashi walked up and gave the bridge builder an incredulous look. "Why exactly are there missing nin after you may I ask? And please don't lie; I will know if you do ok?"

Tazuna looked down guiltily and confessed. "Alright fine, Wave is currently under the rule of a tyrant named Gato, and i am in the process of building a bridge that will liberate us from his rule. He has highered ninja to try and kill me. The reason I didn't say anything, is that we currently don't have the money to pay for anything higher than a C rank mission."

Kakashi already knew this by 'talking' to the demon brothers, but he wanted to hear it for himself. "Well alright everyone let's head back, this is no longer a C rank, but a B if not A rank mission, we shouldn't continue on."

He began to walk back but noticed Naruto wasn't budging. "Are you serious? We meet a few ninja and we are gonna just turn around? Look how easy we handled them, come on sensei please let us continue."

Kakashi was going to protest, but he noticed that his other student hadn't moved either. "So you both feel this way?" Each then gave a nod. "Well fine we will continue." He then turned to Tazune. "However, as soon as Wave is back up and running you will pay our village for an A rank mission."

Tazuna was so ecstatic that he didn't do anything but nod his head.

The group then set out again traveling another day or so before reaching Wave.

Well I thought about continuing but I feel that this is a good stopping point. I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy and please remember to review, review, review!

-Uzu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Naruto and the rest of team 7 along with their charge were entering into Wave country. As they walked, the surrounding fog grew thicker and thicker until it was impossible to see anything.

"Kakashi-sensei what's up? I don't think this is any ordinary fog, it doesn't feel right to me." Naruto asked as he was getting weird vibes from the fog.

Kakashi was about to answer when a sudden change in the air pressure occurred. "Everyone get down!"

Everyone dropped down as Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground. Moments later a large blade appeared slicing through the fog embedding itself into a near by tree.

As the mist settled, everyone stood up dusting themselves off, and looked up at where the blade had impacted the tree. Standing on the blade was a tall man with short dark hair and bandages covering his lower face. He was looking at them with piercing eyes and on his forehead sat a village hidden in the rain hiate. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that the village symbol had a slash in the middle showing that he was a missing nin.

Suddenly the masked figure began to speak. "Well, well if it isn't the copycat ninja Kakashi. Since when did you start babysitting?"

Kakashi for his part remained his calm self, however one hyperactive blonde did not. "What was that you eyebrowless freak? Come over here and call me a baby to my face and I will show you who needs a baby sitter!"

Having to be restrained by Shikamaru, Naruto did nothing but shake his fist at the tall man standing on the recently thrown sword. The looming man gave the youth a curious look before bursting out in a hearty laugh. "I like you kid you got spunk, too bad that I got to kill you." Suddenly he became dead serious and grabbing his sword from the tree, he did a front flip and lunged at the blonde, sword ready for the kill. The blade found its mark, and plunged deep into the young boy's chest hitting his heart. The body fell lifeless and as it hit the ground puffed into nothing. Momentarily surprised, missing ninja was not prepared when a sharp pain hit his side and he was sent flying along with his sword.

Recovering quickly, the kenjutsu user looked up to see Kakashi standing before him sharingan spinning. "Well I expected a bit more from the infamous Zabuza Mamochi, demon of the mist and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. To think that you would be fooled by such a trick does not speak highly of you."

Rage building, the missing nin did a hand sign; "Mizu Bunshin!" and three more appeared before him from the water. "You think I will be defeated so easily? Your smugness makes me sick. I will make you watch as my clones kill your pathetic students and then your charge that they are no doubt standing guard over as we speak."

Kakashi bristled at this lunging for the clones as they were already making their way toward their intended targets. Before he could use his newly erected kunai to remove them, he was forced to duck and back flip as the real Zabuza's blade came inches from taking off his head. "You won't be interfering Kakashi. Your fight is with me!" The two then lunged forward decapitating sword meeting two kunai, in a spray of sparks and sound of metal upon metal ringing loud.

The three Zabuza clones headed toward their intended targets using the chakra created mist as cover. Soon enough they were able to locate the bridge builder, however the other two were nowhere to be found. Thinking that they had simply fled, scared for their lives, one rushed forward ready to end the man's life quickly. Moments away from taking the mans head off, he disappeared into a spray of water as a kunai went sailing through his skull. The other two seeing their partner go down, quickly acted rushing forward to meet the new foe. Coming out into the open, they never stood a chance as a blade of wind dispatched one as a human sized ball of fire consumed the other. Moments later two figures came through the fog each sporting a smirk. "Man Shika that was a great idea you had there. Who would have thought that those clones would have been so easily fooled by their own technique?" Said boy nodded retrieving and handing back the kunai his friend had thrown earlier. "Though it was troublesome, we had a much easier time taking them out than we would have otherwise."

On his side, Kakashi was holding his own well against his sword-wielding opponent. "Is this all there is to the demon of the mist? I would have thought a sword expert such as yourself would be more of a match against a man wielding two kunai."

Letting his anger get the better of him the ninja jumped back sheathing his sword and began rapidly producing hand-seals. Halfway through however, took note that his opponent was doing the exact same seals at the same speed. Unnerved but not deterred he finished his jutsu just as the other did. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both uttered at the same time as two colossal dragons made of water surged forward and collided with one another canceling each other out. As the water settled the two stood staring at one another, Kakashi adopting the exact same posture as Zabuza.

Zabuza was slowly loosing his cool, but was still not out of tricks yet. "So you think that you can copy my move and make me think that you're some sort of psychic? Well let's see if you can predict my moves when you can't see me." Slowly he sunk into the mist until he was invisible.

Kakashi knew that Zabuza would eventually resort to that, for it was his signature move and what he was ultimately known for, but he had done his best to delay the inevitable. Now he would just have to be extremely aware and hope that his head wasn't taken off.

"There are eight deadly points on the body that result in near instant de-urk!" Zabuza had begun his taunt but was suddenly cut off. Confused, Kakashi didn't let his guard down and became even more aware of his surroundings. He began to get a little apprehensive until the mist started to clear and figures began to take shape. Standing there was Shikamaru holding the rat sign with an ensnared Zabuza, with Naruto standing there with Zabuza's sword in hand and held at its owner's throat. "We were gonna let you handle him, until he sunk into the mist mere feet from where we were standing, and we figured we might as well get him while we had the chance."

Kakashi stood there staring as Naruto beamed at him with thumbs up and Shikamaru stood there looking bored and slightly taxed from holding his jutsu for so long. "Well as happy as I am to see you two, where exactly did you leave Tazuna?"

Naruto took on a slightly puzzled look before recognition crossed his features. "Oh the old drunk, I left a few shadow clones to stand guard with him, he should be fine."

Just as he finished his statement, movement caught the corner of his eye and moving faster than one would think possible, he caught a senbon headed straight for Zabuza's throat.

Looking at the direction from where the weapon came, he nimbly threw the weapon back forcing the owner to jump from where they were standing on a tree branch to land on the ground a bit away from the group.

Kakashi recognized from the garb and mask of the person that they were a mist hunter nin. However, he was a bit suspicious of the newcomer as though it was not unheard of, hunter nin almost never went around with out at least another hunter along with them. Another thing that caught his attention was that the ninja should not have attempted to kill Zabuza, as the man was already apprehended. Being from the village of the missing ninja they would have had to hand him over anyway.

Kakashi decided to try diplomacy. "Hunter-san why did you attempt to kill a subdued opponent, we would have gladly handed him over to you had you only revealed yourself."

The hunter nin spoke with a surprisingly young voice. "forgive me Konoha-san, but I have been hunting Zabuza a long time and did not want to risk him escaping. Though I must give credit to your young genin, few have the speed to dodge my senbon let alone catch them. Now if you will hand Zabuza Mamochi over to me, I will gladly escort him back to my village."

As the ninja began walking forward, warning signs started going off for Kakashi and he lept forward kunai appearing as he moved just in time to deflect a senbon aimed at Shikamaru's head.

Concentration broken, the Nara's jutsu broke releasing Zabuza who knocked his sword away and planted a kick into Naruto stomach sending him flying back. Coming around from the kick, he quickly impacted with a fist to Shikamaru's face knocking him side ways.

Kakshi seeing things unraveling quickly threw his kunai forcing Zabuza to jump to the hunter nin's side as Kakashi rapidly went through hand seals. Finishing, he unleashed a giant fireball that went sailing for the pair, who were forced to jump to the side to avoid it. Mid jump, the two were caught off guard as a hail of shuriken rained down on them from each side. Momentum driving them, the two could not maneuver and were only able to block a few as several cuts opened up on them and a few even embedded into their skin. Falling back to the ground, both were caught in yet another shadow possession.

Kakashi came striding forward after the dust had settled. "Next time you won't assume that my team will simply stay down after taking one hit."

Smirking Naruto also came forward still caring Zabuza's sword. Pointing it at the pair, he spoke. "Yeah next time make sure that I stay down. It isn't that easy to defeat the next Hokage of Konoha! Believe it!"

After eye smiling at his students antics, Kakshi looked over at his other student who looked to be losing energy fast from having used his family jutsu so much. "Hang on Shikamaru, just a little longer ok?"

Looking over to his sensei sweat falling from his brow, he gave a slight nod and grumbled about troublesome prisoners. 

Zabuza took this time to talk. "Alright you got us, let us go and we will leave and never look back."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose at this. "You really think we would let you go just like that, we have no way of knowing that you wouldn't just return the moment that we got to wave and let our guard down."

Zabuza had expected something like this and knew that if roles were reversed that he would have said something along the same lines. "Look Gato hired me to kill the bridge builder, but he pissed me off and now you have beat me. He paid me up front so I have no more reason to stay here. If you let me go then I will leave you my sword as a peace offering, besides the kid seems to have taken a liking to it."

Kakashi pondered this. If he let them go then there was a chance that they would do as he said, and the offering of the sword even aided in confirming that he was sincere, however if he was lying then it could get them all killed. Finally coming to a decision, he spoke. "I will let you go on one other condition. You must go and kill Gato and all his men and liberate those that you were paid to oppress."

Zabuza actually looked surprised at the condition but laughed nonetheless. "Well who knew that Konoha's elite was so lazy. Alright I will do as you ask, besides I really don't like that fat piece of shit much anyway."

A few days later saw Gato and his men all dead and Wave free from his clutches once again. Stairing back at the village from the other side of the completed bridge, Team Kakashi staired at the face of Zabuza and his young partner that they learned was named Haku. "Well it looks like you held up to the deal."

Zabuza gave him a humored look, "yeah and it was actually quite fun. Who knew that he would scream like a little girl." Turning to Naruto he took on a serious demeanor. "Take care of her kid, that sword has served me well and I would hate to find out that you treated her wrong and have to hunt you down and kill you."

Naruto gave him an angry look and again shook his fist at him. "Of course I'll take good care of it, and even if I didn't there ain't crap you could do about it!" Finishing his declaration, he promptly stuck his tongue out and shot the man the bird.

Laughing once again at the childs antics, the man and his charged began walking away. 'I like you Uzumaki Naruto, and I also expect great things from you.'

Kakashi looked down at his two students. "Well guys I guess it's time to head back home. I'm very proud of the two of you and when we get back I will treat you to some ramen Naruto, and I will give you a whole day to sit back and watch the clouds Shika."

Both students beamed at the thought of getting their two favorite pastime and shot off dragging Kakashi along in an attempt to get back home as soon as possible.

**So I know that it has been nearly a year, but things just happen like that. I am glad to say that I can start up this story again as well as my other one. I know that the ending isn't that strong in this one but I wanted to get through the wave arc and go onto something else. Hopefully some of you will pick this back up and others will start it.**

**-Uzu**


	5. Chapter 5

Enter the Chunnin Exams

Training ground seven…

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Shikamaru pelted his sensei with a dozen mini fireballs, only for him to disappear into a puff of smoke. Expecting such he quickly jumped up and turned in mid air sending several shuriken at the surprised figure of Kakashi that had been behind him about to deliver the Konoha Secret Technique Thousand Years of Pain. Quickly reacting and blocking the projectiles with a kunai, the jonin had to quickly dodge right as his second student came in with a roundhouse to his face. None pulsed by such a risky move, he grabbed the boy's ankle and using his momentum, Kakashi spun and sent him flying towards Shikamaru. Naruto however, was able to recover mid flight, flipped landing on his feet, and leapt back into the fray, summoning five kage bunshins along with him.

Kakashi was expecting this and began reprimanding his student. "Naruto, you can't just keep attacking a superior opponent head on, you have to come up with a plan and execute it."

Not faltering, the young blonde instead smirked at his sensei. "Who said I didn't have a plan?"

As if on cue, Shikamaru's shadow came bounding forward, using the shadows of Naruto and his clones to greatly increase the length that it could extend and mere inches away from being captured, Kakashi realized his mistake and quickly kawarimid with a near by boulder to keep from being ensnared.

Now standing about 20 yards away, Kakashi looked at his students with an appraising eye. "Great teamwork you two, not only did you lull me into a false sense of security, you were able to form a plan on the fly without having to even speak to one another. If I didn't already have my sharingan active, then that attack would have had me for sure."

Beaming at the praise, the two genin fell backward panting from their hard day of training. It had been a few weeks since the team had returned from the C turned A rank mission to Wave and they had been training nearly none stop. Naruto loved it, and though he would more often than not mutter about it being troublesome, Shikamaru also worked hard and both were improving by leaps and bounds.

After letting them rest for a few more moments, Kakashi motioned for the two to stand and fixed them with a serious expression. "The two of you are progressing amazingly well, and in light of this I have come to a decision." Pausing for effect, he looked between the two and continued. "In two weeks time our village will play host to the chunnin exams, and as such I have decided that you two are ready for it."

Naruto and Shikamaru were stunned to say the least. Neither were expecting what had just been said, and the surprise was clear on both of their faces.

Kakashi noticing this gave a slight chuckle as he turned a page in his beloved Icha Icha. "Now now you two, you're more than ready. I would be nominating you if I did not think that you were equipped to handle it."

Shikamaru was the first to recover and gave his sensei a quizzical look. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say thank you, however don't we have to have a third team mate in order to participate?"

Naruto finally catching himself looked up at the masked man as well and gave a nod of agreement.

Kakashi looked up at them from his book and closed it. "Usually yes you are correct, however Hokage-sama was able to convince some higher up diplomats to allow an exception for you two this time. Being the dead last and second dead last actually helped you in this regard. When the hokage pleaded your cases to the foreign dignitaries, the officials nearly pissed themselves laughing so hard when he made the request. Seeing your school records, they were more than happy to allow you to be one man short as they just assume that you will die quicker this way."

Seeing the annoyed looks on the young faces, Kakashi began walking from the training field. "Training is over for the day. I have to go and officially nominate you guys now." He was about to shunshin away but stopped and half turned his head to address his team. "And by the way, I have left another scroll for each of you to learn a new jutsu, all you have to do is find them in this training area and then you may leave." Giving one last eye smile the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto realizing the predicament they were in vehemently voiced his opinion. "Damn him! This place is huge, and there is no telling where he could have left them!"

Shikamaru, being his analytical self sat up and began walking around taking in his surroundings. "Calm down Naruto, I don't think that this will be too hard to figure out. He could not have had much time to find a tricky spot, as we were sparring nearly the entire time. He may have come before hand and hid them, but seeing as how he is eternally late that wouldn't have been his style." Finally sitting back down and forming his signature-thinking pose, the geniuses mind set to work.

A few minutes passed and Naruto was searching high and low, as Shikamaru was still pondering where they might be. A few minutes later and the Nara smiled opening one eye. "Hey Naruto, come over here I think I may know where he put them."

Smiling at possibly having finally found the answer, he sprinted over and looked at his teammate excitedly.

Shikamaru gave him a knowing smile and told him to reach into his weapon pouch.

Looking at his teammate strangely but doing as he said, he was surprised to find a cylindrical object there that was not there before. Pulling it out, he gazed down at his jutsu scroll. "Awesome! But wait, how in the world did he get it there without me noticing?"

Shikamaru pulled out his own scroll from his pouch and smirked. "He got you when he threw you after you tried to land that kick, and he hid mine when he got behind me near the end." After finishing his sentence, he took on a slightly awed look. "To be able to do that to us without even alerting us would have taken amazing skill. Just when I think I have a grasp on sensei's skill level, he goes and pulls this troublesome crap." Look back up at Naruto; he proceeded to lay flat on his back and stair at the sky.

Naruto seeing what his eternally lazy teammate was doing got frustrated. "Oh come on Shika, we just got new jutsu scrolls and you're gonna watch the clouds. Don't you wanna learn the new technique?"

Shikamaru never turned his head but spoke. "Unlike you troublesome blonde, I have exhausted nearly all my chakra and energy. Not all of us can be stamina freaks like you and go forever and ever."

Naruto snorted at this statement muttering about lazy friends and proceeded to look at his new scroll. The new technique was a water jutsu, and a defensive one at that. Down at the bottom Naruto noticed an attached note that was in Kakashi's handwriting. 'Naruto, here is your first water jutsu. It should not be that hard to use as long as a sufficient water source is nearby. I must warn you not to do this technique without a water source to draw from until you get a better grasp on your water element control. If you try before you are ready, even your huge chakra reserves may not be enough and it could easily kill you.' Naruto finished reading the note solemnly, realizing the severity of the situation.

He then turned to tell Shikamaru that he was gonna go find a pond to train with, but found that his teammate was out like a light. 'Man he must have been exhausted. I have never seen him fall asleep while cloud watching.' He then created two shadow clones and had them carry his friend to the comfortable shade of a tree setting him down against it. Dispersing the clones, he then proceeded to a pond that he knew to be only a few training fields away.

A few hours later, Shikamaru began to stir and finally cracked one bleary eye open. Sitting up and stretching, the young genius realized that he was alone in the clearing. 'Troublesome blonde probably went off to train near some water.' Remembering his own scroll, he reached into his weapons pouch to retrieve it. Noting that it was an Earth style attack jutsu, he rose to his feet and began centering himself for some training.

Naruto stood at the center of the pond drenched and slightly panting. His clothes were ruffled and he looked exhausted, but he had a wicked smile on his face. 'Awesome, wait till I show sensei, that makes four elemental jutsu I know now, man am I awesome or what?'

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office book in hand. Sitting in the chair directly in front of the desk, he gave one more giggle and put his book away. The Hokage was one of the few people that he would actually do that for and that showed just how mush respect he held for the man.

The Sandaime gave Kakashi a knowing smile and spoke. "Hello there Kakashi-kun, how are you and our two child prodigies doing?"

"Well Hokage-sama, Shikamaru has more tactical wit and keen senses than even his old man and…" Kakashi slightly paused here as if having to focus on his next words. "Naruto probably has more raw talent than sensei did at his age."

The third's eyebrows rose at the second statement. "My my Kakashi, if what you say is true then we may have greatly underestimated both of them. What exactly makes you so sure that Naruto has such ability? I realize that he is extremely gifted, but to say that he has the potential to surpass the fourth is not something that should be thrown around so lightly."

Kakashi knew that his leader would probably be at least a bit skeptical, and as such he was prepared with a rebuttal. "I have given him and Shikamaru three different jutsu scrolls to learn from. Both have been able to take the scrolls and learn their contents in just hours after starting. While both have been able to do it, the jutsu that I have been giving Naruto have been a little harder than the ones I have given Shikamaru. The reason for this was one Naruto has a vastly larger amount of chakra, and two he has way more stamina than Shika and won't stop once he has set his mind to something."

Sarutobi sat back and lit his pipe taking a long drag on it while in contemplation. "I assume that you will be nominating them later today for the chuunin exams?"

"Yes, honestly they are both already at chunnin level and in the next two weeks before the exams begin, I expect to have them even stronger than they are now."

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking down the street together with the blonde's hands resting behind his head, and the young Nara's resting in his pockets. As they turned the corner heading to the Ichiraku's, the were alerted to commotion up ahead.

Standing in the middle of the street, was a boy that was probably half a head taller than they were and dressed in an odd black one-piece suit. If that was not enough, he also sported what looked like lipstick painted in strange lines on his face.

The two didn't have to think hard to figure out what was going on, as the boy had a sneer on his face and his fist cocked back to deliver a hard blow to the younger boy that he held by the scruff of his collar. A few feet away from the scene stood the familiar form of one Sakura Haruno pleading with the boy to stop as a second girl subdued her. This one was a few inches taller than the other boy and had her sandy blonde hair pulled back into two spiky balls.

The unfamiliar boy finally finished taunting the smaller scarf-wearing boy and brought his fist down to bare. Right before impact, a rock came sailing in drilling the offending larger boy in the side of the head, sending him crashing to the ground with a started yelp as he also released his target.

The now free boy looked around frantically to see who is savior was and finally he found who he was looking for. Standing a few feet away stood Naruto tossing a rock up and down with a smirk on his face, as Shikamaru stood next to him with a bored expression on his face.

Recovering and standing rubbing his head, his rage filled gaze rested on a smug looking blonde. Said boy began walking forward and his smug look took on a more serious expression. "Look idiot I don't know who you think you are, but you are obviously not a Konoha ninja. If I had to guess judging from your head protector as well as your goofy ass outfit, I would have to say that you and the blonde over there are Suna genin participating in the upcoming chunnin exams."

The moment the words came out of his mouth he realized that he messed up, as he had let down his masterfully cultivated façade as the village idiot and class clown. He turned to look at Sakura who was in turn staring at him as if he had grown a second head. Trying to come up with an idea fast, he was saved by the arrival of a new figure.

The boy appeared standing above them on a tree branch with his arms crossed and a looked of disdain on his face. He had red hair and a kanji tattooed on his forehead. Strapped to his back was a big gourd. "Temari, Kankurou, stop this foolishness or I will kill you." The phrase in and of itself would not have been so terrifying, what had the two that it was directed at literally shaking in fear, was the massive waves of killing intent that was being directed at them.

"Yes Gaara we will leave now, please just calm down." Kankurou and his sister began slowly walking backward and eventually ran away.

Gaara then sand shunshined down from his post to appear in front of Naruto. "Your skill intrigues me. To be able to sneak up on my weaker siblings and land a hit is no small feat. Maybe you can finally prove my existence, what is your name?"

Naruto gazed at the boy trying to figure him out. 'To scare the piss out of those two like that means that he must have meant that he would have killed them. I did not even sense him until he spoke. I will definitely have to watch out for him as this thing goes on.' Naruto gave him one final serious look and fell back into his mask. "Hehe you wanna know my name. You must think I am incredibly strong huh?" With that he proceeded to show off by jumping to the branch that Gaara had descended from only to hit the branch slip fall and knock himself unconscious. Shikamaru took this as his sign to intervine and rectify what Naruto started. "Don't mind my teammate, he is an idiot and doesn't know his left from his right. Looking over at the limp form of his teammate, he walked over and hoisted him up. Just pretend that we were never here and we will leave you in peace."

Gaara stared at Shikamaru as if trying to work something else. "Whatever, get in my way again and I will kill you." With that, he vanished in a swirl of sand.

Shikamaru summarily dropped Naruto back down and went over to Sakura. "Hey you and the kid ok?"

Sakura realizing that he was speaking to her, came out of her reverie and looked at him. "Yeah I think so, they were just so scary and Sasuke and Sai were off training so I had no one to help until you and Naruto showed up. The way he acted just then though, it was as if he was a completely different person. What was that all about?"

Shikamaru had already figured out a way to get the suspicion off his friend. "Honestly Sakura he acted as he always does. I think what happened was you were in such a state of fright that when you saw him your mind made you think he was acting the way you would hope a hero would, but in reality he was acting like his old loud mouth self shouting about ramen and being Hokage and just generally being troublesome."

Not being able to fathom that Naruto could portray the cool and daring hero, the pink haired girl's mind was able to take hold of Shikamaru's explanation and accept it as the truth. "Yeah your probably right, as if that loser could ever do anything like that to save his life. Well anyway thanks for showing up when you did see you later." With that, she hoisted the now unconscious Konohamaru, who passed out from the leakage of the killing intent earlier, and left.

Shikamaru, making sure that everyone was gone, turned to Naruto. "Alright troublesome blonde the coast is clear."

Naruto quickly threw one eye open and then the other leaping to his feet and brushing himself off. "Whew that was close; I'm definitely going to have to be more careful next time. Spending all of my time around you and Kakashi-sensei not having to pretend has made me too relaxed."

Shikamaru just shook his head and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Yeah next time just refrain from having to play the hero and we won't have to worry about it."

Two weeks passed quickly and finally the chunnin exams were upon them…

"Well guys all I have to say is good luck and I have full faith that you both can easily make it to chunnin." Kakashi and his students were standing together at training ground seven as Naruto and Shikamaru were preparing to head to the ninja academy where the exam would begin in an hour.

For once, the two were equally serious and gave solemn nods.

"Before you go however, I have something for each of you." He then proceeded to pull from his weapons pouch two trench knives along with a holster belt for them. "I wasn't sure what would be a good thing to get you, but your fighting style is similar to Asuma Sarutobi's and I figured you might like these. I know that you don't have any training with them yet as I wanted to save them for now, but they can still be useful. This particular set is special because they were crafted to channel chakra into them." He handed them to Shikamaru who studied them intently. "Thank you sensei, I will take troublesome care of them and learn to use them with maximum efficiency." Shikamaru then proceeded to put his fingers in the holes and give them a few deft swings getting the feel for them.

Kakashi then turned to Naruto and pulled out a scroll from his pouch. "Now I have something fairly special for you as well Naruto." He then bit his thumb and swiped it over the unraveled scroll. A brief puff of smoke later and Kakashi was holding a sheathed ninjato. The sheath was the blue of Naruto's outfit, while the handle and hand guard were his infamous orange. Luckily, though most of the handle was covered in wrappings that were the same blue as the sheath. The wrappings had two strands that fell loosely at the end of the handle. "I told you that we would get you another sword didn't I?" Naruto took the sword and unsheathed it slowly. The blade was a dark grey almost black with the sharp edge being a brilliant silver. As Naruto gave it a few deft swings, he felt something familiar about the blade. "Wow Kakashi-sensei this is amazing. The weight is nearly none existent and the balance is perfect. I feel like I have held this thing before but I know that I would remember if I had even so much as gazed at something this beautiful." Naruto stopped talking and just gazed at his newest prized possession.

Kakashi could not help but smile at seeing the happiness that was alight in Naruto's eyes. "Well Naruto, you actually have held this sword before. At one time, it belonged to one Zabuza Mamochi and was a lot bigger than it is now. I would have given it to you sooner as well but it took the sword smith's here a long time to turn it from a zambato to the ninjato that you have now. Like Shikamaru's new knives it also channels chakra." Naruto like Shikamaru was amazed at his new weapons and they both looked at their sensei. "Thank you so much sensei. This means so much to each of us and we will be sure to take the best care of them and make you proud."

Kakashi was glad that he was able to do something good for them and knew that those weapons would help them to achieve their eventual greatness. "One more thing that I have yet to tell each of you about your knew weapons is that I had special seals placed on each of them that allows for only each of you respectively to be able to handle them. Also another seal that is linked to a second seal that I have placed on your sheath Naruto and your belt Shikamaru that by doing a special hand sign will allow for the blades to return should they be lost or knocked away in a fight."

Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't stand it any longer and began foaming at the mouth eyes rolling in the back of their heads until they fell backwards oblivious to the world from happiness overload.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the two and lifted them up heading for the academy so that they wouldn't be late for the exam.

I figured that I would end this chapter on a funny note. I know that some may not like the introduction of the trench knives for Shika, but I really like him with them in canon. Next chapter the chunnin exams will get underway.

Wanted to give a quick shout out to those still waiting on an update. Chapter 6 is underway and should be done soon sorry for such long delays but college sucks. That's really the only excuse i have. Thanks again to all that follow and want to continue with the story. Be looking for the next chapter soon!

-Uzu


	6. Chapter 6

Exams, Torturers, and Crazy Snake ladies

Entering the Konoha Ninja Academy…

Naruto and Shikamaru walked leisurely toward the main gate of the academy. Both looked at the large building that had taught them many life lessons and though it had only been a very short time since they had graduated, there was a sense of nostalgia in the air.

Naruto turned to look at his new best friend as they walked. "Man Shika it's hard to imagine that we are already going for Chunnin since we graduated not that long ago. I wonder if any of the others are gonna be here with us?"

Shikamaru for his part looked utterly bored. "Ehh, though it will be troublesome, it wouldn't surprise me to see the others here. It was a strange anomaly but our graduating class was composed almost entirely of clan heads children. I overheard my dad saying how we were one of the strongest classes to come out of the academy in years, heck he said we may even be the best ever."

Naruto thought back to his class noting that what Shikamaru had said was true. The only ones he could really think of that weren't the children of prominent clan heads were Sakura and himself. "Yeah I guess you're right, man I can't wait to show everyone how strong we are now! The only problem is keeping up my charade while making sure I am still performing the best I can. I suppose if it comes down to it, I will forgo the shenanigans and show everyone just what I am made of."

Both let conversation lull into silence as they were left to their respective thoughts. Before long they found themselves in front of a large crowd gathered around in front of a door that read 301. The problem wasn't the door, the problem was the two chunnin looking ninja standing guard in front of it. They were currently looking down at a boy who was on the ground panting from exertion.

"You think you can become a chunnin with that pathetic excuse for power? You might as well leave now and go back to mommy before you do something stupid and get yourself killed." The one on the right finished with a smug look to the rest of the observing crowd.

The odd looking boy stood up after some effort. He sported a bowl cut with thick caterpillar looking eyebrows. He wore a one piece green spandex jumpsuit with leg warmers and his Konoha hiate-ate gleaming proudly around his waist. "Let us though please. My team and I have every right to participate as the next."

Said chunnin was about to deliver a backhand blow to the green clad boy when Shikamaru decided the spectacle no longer held any interest. "Naruto, you do know what is going on right?"

Naruto nodded with a bemused smirk on his face. "Yeah this isn't really the third floor. They must have put up a genjutsu on the door to weed out the lowest of the low. Though I'm not sure what Rock Lee is doing. I guess he is just letting everyone underestimate him for the actual exam. Me and you both know he would wipe the floor with those two no problem."

Shikamaru simply nodded as the two headed down the hall to the stairs that lead to the real entrance to the exams. Both knew that Rock Lee and the rest of Team Gai would be there shortly as they had trained a few times with their sensei's 'eternal rival'.

Upon entering the actual room to the exams, the two genin were abruptly bombarded with a wave of killing intent. Nothing the pair couldn't handle, just something they could feel. They wondered around noting the death glares they were getting from some of the foreign ninja when they came across some familiar faces. They found several of their friends from the academy grouped together obviously opting for the safety in numbers approach that they felt was needed from all the threat that was felt in the room.

Shikamaru noting his sister, who looked like a girl version of him, and the rest of her team headed her direction. "Hey sis, I see you got roped into these troubling exams as well."

Shimana turned to greet her brother with a frown. "Wow I'm surprised someone with such lazy tendencies as yourself even made it this far. You might as well turn around and leave now. You're only going to give up at the first sign of hard work that presents itself."

Shimana had always been her mother's favorite, and seen as the clan prodigy. She was Shikamaru's twin and was the first born of the two. Though she was the heir to the clan, Shikaku her father and current clan head to the Naras had always seemed more partial to her deadbeat of a twin brother.

Shikamaru furrowed his brow at his sister's remark, but was cut off from a retort as he felt a huge amount of anger coming from his blonde teammate.

Naruto was letting off enough killing intent to drop the temperature in the room enough to make it feel frigid. Though his rage was focused on the girl in front of him, it was felt by everyone in the room and it shown on many faces as many were cowering in fear while some were passed out, a certain platinum blonde and pink haired girl being prime examples. Others were unfazed such as the three from the sand team that they had met earlier. They were simply standing there looking bored, except the red headed one that seemed to be enjoying the feeling. "If you ever talk to my teammate like that again when I am around, I will beat the living hell out of you" Naruto's tone was not loud but his voice carried a weight to it that view could ignore.

Shimana was shocked, so much so that she could barely stand let alone speak. She had never felt something quite as frightening as what her former classmate was exuding now. After several minutes she composed herself and seemed to find her voice. "That is big talk coming from the dead last of our class. How dare you talk to me like that! Shikamaru is my brother and I will talk to him how I see fit! Now I suggest you watch yourself or-"

Her statement was cut off by a silver-haired bespectacled wearing genin coming between them. "I suggest you two settle down." He turned to Naruto. "Though your original air caught many off guard, you are currently getting death glares from many and if you continue, you are liable to start an all out brawl." He then took on a polite smile. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I am a genin like yourselves, however I guess you could say I am a seasoned genin. This is my seventh time taking the exam."

The others let that information sink in. Many were thinking along the same lines of 'man this guy is horrible' and 'seven times, why does he even keep trying.'

Kabuto for his part just kept on smiling and acting oblivious to what was going on around him. "Well since all of you are rookies, I guess I will do my part as a fellow Konoha genin." He then proceeded to pull out a large deck of cards that were blank on the front. "Over the course of the exams and some own personal research, I have come up with these here chakra information cards. I have almost every genin here and have a good amount of detail on each. If there is anyone you want particular information about, I can let you take a look see."

Sasuke Uchiha took this opportunity to let himself be known. "Give me information on Rock Lee!" The boy seemed in a rage and had an air about him that showed just how superior he felt to the rest of the crowd.

Kabuto looked down at his cards and began to concentrate chakra. "Man you know the name that makes this too easy." A picture of Rock Lee soon appeared on the front of one of the cards and showed various bits of information.

Kabuto took a look at the card and gave the results. "Says here that he is a second year genin. He has almost no ability in nin or genjutsu, however his taijutsu is through the roof. He is a teammate to Tenten, who is a weapons specialist, and Neji Hyuuga who is a prodigy among his clan even though he is a branch member."

The rookies that were gathered around seemed to be impressed at the amount of knowledge that Kabuto had on his fellow shinobi. Everyone that is except Shikamaru and Naruto.

Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged quick glances with one another and slipped away from the group as the others gathered around closer to get a better view of what was going on.

Naruto began speaking to his teammate in hushed tones. "Shika did you feel that guy? Something was off about him and how the hell does he have that much information on everyone here?"

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement with what Naruto was saying. "Yeah I felt it too. The only way he could have that information is if he is a master at information gathering as well as having others who are giving him information. There is no way he could get that otherwise. We need to keep an eye on him throughout the exams."

Naruto agreed with his teammate and then began to survey the room for any others that he thought would really give them trouble. "Looking around, the only other person that I see that really worries me is that Redheaded Suna guy. I had no idea he was there until he made his presence known, and the way his teammates were scared of him like that makes me think that he will not hesitate to kill if given the chance."

Having finished discussing the topics at hand, the two walked back to the group just in time to hear Sasuke ask for none other than Naruto himself.

This made Naruto a bit nervous as he wasn't sure if Kabuto would have the information that he wanted everyone else to think was correct or if he had Naruto's true ability hidden away in those cards of his.

His momentary fright was quickly ended however as a huge impeding figure decided to make his presence known to everyone by shouting at the top of his lungs. "Alright everyone shut up and pay attention!" No one thought about disobeying the man as he was scary as shit. "My names Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for your first exam! All you maggets file in and follow me to the first exam room!"

Everyone did as was told and found themselves sitting in one of the larger classrooms of the academy and each was given a random seat to ensure they weren't near their teammates.

Once everyone was seated, a few of the chunnin assistants began handing out exam papers. Upon receiving his sheet, Naruto stood up with a confused look. "What the heck is this?! We are here to show how awesome we are as ninja not take some stupid written test, I thought I was done with those when I graduated the academy!"

All eyes were on Naruto, many feeling the same sentiment but not showing it as they didn't want to appear to agree with the loud mouth.

Ibiki turned to look at Naruto, fixing him with a gaze that seemed to bore into his soul. "Listen runt, this exam is to test your knowledge. The rules are simple. You have one hour to answer the questions. If you are caught cheating you will get a mark. When you reach three marks, then you will be sent home along with the rest of your team. Now shut up sit down and everyone get to work. You have one our!"

Naruto sat down and looked at his test like everyone else. As he read each question, Naruto quickly understood the meaning of the test. Each question was one that were far advanced for any genin to know. He silently deduced that the object was to test everyone's information gathering skills and to see if they could do it without being caught more than three times.

Naruto looked around and noticed that many had figured out the meaning of the test and were doing various techniques to try and get the answers from those that were obviously plants in the exam room that knew the answer already. He looked around and noticed that Sakura was furiously writing, obviously already knowing the answers. He spotted Hinata and Neji silently using their Byakugan, while the weird redhead from Suna was doing something, he just couldn't quite tell what. He wasn't really worried about Shikamaru, as if he didn't already know the answers himself he could just use his shadow technique to gain the information that he needed. Naruto thought about how he could gain the appropriate answers without being caught. Finally he came up with an idea he thought might just work.

Naruto began channeling his chakra charging it with his lightening element like Kakashi had taught him the last couple of weeks leading up to the exams. Letting it pool to the tip of his right index finger, he discreetly pointed it at the light overhead and let it fly. The result was a momentary flash that shattered the light and plunged the room into momentary darkness. Naruto used this opportunity to switch papers with the one to his right noting earlier that he was most likely a plant who already had the answers beforehand. A second after having successfully and silently swithed the two the backup lighting in the room kicked in and everyone was once again visible. Several were caught in the act of trying to swap papers as Naruto had trying to use his ploy to their advantage. Those that were caught however, were sent away along with the rest of their team.

Ibiki for his part had felt the chakra that had surged momentarily before the light went out but could not pinpoint where it had come from other than a general direction. He knew the light would come back on shortly and just waited it out hoping he could catch a few when it came back on.

Shortly after the incident time expired and Ibiki called for everyone to put down their pencils. "Alright maggots, time for the final question. However, before you answer it there is a stipulation. If you take the question and get it wrong you and your whole team fail, not only that but you will never be allowed to take the chunnin exams again." He allowed the room to take this in and waited for the hushed whispers to die down.

However, he was stopped short when the same loud blonde from earlier stood up. "You can't do that you old man! And even if you can, you will not stop me from becoming hokage no matter what! I'll make it without ever becoming anything more than a genin and when I do I'll fire your old ass!"

Naruto's statement seemed to light a fire under the rest of the young ninja as their resolve was reinforced by this rather boisterous ninja.

Ibiki just stood there staring at the room. 'Well I'll be damn' he thought 'this brat got everyone here to stay their hand and continue on with the question. I must say I'm impressed. I'll definitely have my eye on you Naruto Uzumaki.'

He finally sighed and spoke. "Alright since all of you are taking the question I have nothing else to say other than….you all pass!"

Everyone was looking around in confusion not understanding what had just happened.

Ibiki then explained himself. "Chunnin have the responsibility of making decisions that could risk their lives. By accepting the all or nothing question, you show that you may have the guts to make the harder decisions later on down the road. Now the-"

He was cut short by a brown blur flying through the window and shattering it. A moment later a large banner appeared along with a scantily clad women striking a pose in front of it. Upon further inspection of the banner one could read 'Anko Mitarashi super sexy exam proctor!' The group of genin sweat dropped at the sign as well as the woman standing in front of it.

Ibiki just lowered his gaze and shook his head. "Your early again Anko. Geez you would think you could get the timing down one of these days."

The new comer whose name appeared to be Anko spoke. "Wow Ibiki you must really be losing your touch here. You left a shit load of them for me to kill."

Ibiki gave an eerie smile. "Maybe, or maybe we just have a good crop this year." As he finished his statement his eyes lingered on a certain blonde headed shinobi.

Anko took the opportunity to gain the spot light. "Alright gaki's listen up! Everyone will follow me to training ground 44. You have half an hour to get there, anyone even a second late will be disqualified." She allowed everyone to let the information sink in and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Everyone began bum rushing the door in an attempt to get to the next destination of the exams, many clogging the door and causing mass anger and panic. This was soon quelled however as Garra blasted a giant hole in the wall with his sand and he and his team proceeded through. This caused everyone else to stop what they were doing and run through the large opening made.

The only genin left were our two knuckleheads Naruto and Shikamaru. Ibiki noticed them just sitting there and crossed his arms. "Well aren't you two gonna to get going?"

The two looked at him and then each other smirking. Shikamaru sank into the floor disappearing through his shadow on the floor, while Naruto disappeared in a classic Konoha leaf shunshin, however his leaves were a mixture of dark blue and his infamous orange.

Ibiki gave a whistle at the sight. "A Nara shadow shunshin and a custom leaf shunshin. Man these two are really gonna rock both Konoha and the entire shinobi world when they get a little older."


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy Snake Bastards,

Entrance to Training Ground 44…

Anko leaned against the fence barring entrance to her home away from home. She was just about to being munching on her favorite snack of dango when movement to her right caught her eye. Looking over she noticed a mop of blonde hair and a kid with a pineapple looking hair style.

She was shocked that they were here so quickly. "Hey gakis, how the hell did you get here so fast?"

Naruto and Shikamaru noticed her and walked over to where she was standing. Naruto spoke. "Ehh well we train not to farm from here with our sensei so we knew where we were going." The Nara nodded his agreement and proceeded to lay on the ground and look up at the clouds, while Naruto sat in a meditative position.

Anko sweatdropped that the laid back attitude of the two who were in such a stressful contest as the Chunnin exams. Though she decided to let it go and went back to enjoying her dango.

A short while later other groups of chunnin hopefuls began to enter the area, and before long it was time to get the show on the road.

Anko flicked her now dango-less stick away and leaned off the fence. "Alright gakis it's time to start the seconf phase of the exam, or as I like to call it hell on earth!" As she said this she released a small wave of Killing Intent, not much just enough to scare most of the genin. Smirking at the nervous look of many she continued. "This is training ground 44 or also known as the Forest of Death. So aptly named because of the huge numbers of pathetic genin killing plants and animals that reside within it. Now, the rules are simple. Each team will receive a scroll at random. There are two types of scrolls, one representing Earth and the other Heaven. To advance a team must get to the center of the forest where a large tower is located, having both an Earth and Heaven scroll. You all have five days to reach the center of the forest, those that don't will be left to die."

Most genin in the area were now on the verge of wetting themselves at all the terrifying information that they had just received. Naruto and Shikamaru being among the few who weren't.

Naruto figured he would take this time to be a bit cheeky. "Hey crazy snake lady! I see the tent where you get your scroll, but what about the other tent that is set up next to it, what is it for?"

Anko smirked and let loose a kunai attempting to graze the loudmouth's cheek and scare the piss out of him. The kunai nearly struck, but Naruto moved his head a fraction of an inch to avoid it, while Anko appeared behind him holding another kunai to his throat. "Nice move there brat, but your still too slo-" Her sentence was cut short as she felt a slight pressure near her stomach. Looking down she saw that he had a kunai pressed against her, showing a stalemate between the two.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Looks like I'm plenty fast crazy snake lady."

Anko was momentarily surprised but smiled none the less. "Ha I like you shrimp. Try not to die in the forest." She then suddenly felt something poke her shoulder and whirled around nearly beheading the person that had snuck up on her.

The weird looking shinobi, sporting a musical note headband, backed away a few steps. "Sorry to startle you proctor-san, I just wanted to return your kunai."

Anko narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. "Thanks, butt sneaking up on someone like that could get you killed." She then took the kunai back and shunshined back to the front of the crowd.

The genin that knew Naruto were all standing there shocked at what took place, their brains not being able to comprehend the stunt that he just pulled. Most of them chalked it up to dumb luck and simply letting it go. All that is, except for a certain Uchiha who stood fixated on the blonde.

Anko regaining the attention of the crowd spoke. "As the blonde gaki pointed out, the other tent is for a release waiver that you have to sign. This waiver states that we are not responsible for your deaths if they happen to occur. They are so that your home villages won't wage war upon Konoha when some of you die, and trust me some of you will most certainly perish in this forest."

Letting that sink in, the teams proceeded to obtain their respective scrolls as well as sign the death waivers. When everyone was done each team stood at the gates of their respective entrance into the forest.

Anko made sure that everyone was ready to go. "Alright everyone! Begin!" Each gate then proceeded to swing open as everyone rushed in. Well everyone that is except our favorite duo.

Anko noticed them just standing there and walked over to them. "Hey idiots what gives? You know that the test has started right?"

Shikamaru figured he would answer her. "Yeah we know, we just figured we would allow all the other teams to go first and start fighting each other, maybe they will tire each other out and we can come in late and catch a winded team by surprise." He then proceeded to lay on the grass and close his eyes.

Anko could certainly understand the logic behind his reply. 'These two are certainly interesting. I can't wait to see what they do in the future.' With that thought she shunshined away to find some dango.

Naruto and Shikamaru waited for another 30 minutes and stood up. "Well Shika I guess we've waited long enough. We should be able to sneak in and find a wounded team by now.

Shikamaru nodded his head in affirmative as the two shot off into the forest.

While bounding through the trees, Naruto turned to his teammate to discuss tactics. "So whats the plan Shika? We just gonna try and locate a team and see if they are weak or not?"

Shikamaru nodded his consent. "Yeah, go ahead and push your chakra out and see what you can find."

Before the exam began Kakashi had kicked up the pairs training to ensure they were ready for the exam. Doing so he had taught them a few more jutsu. One such technique was a lightening technique he taught Naruto. The technique acted a bit like sonar. One would push out their chakra as a sort of signal. The jutsu allowed for a response sent back to the shinobi who used it that gave a chakra picture of the area it covered. It allowed to see things that could not be by the naked eye as well as being able to get a grasp of ones surroundings. Naruto had not yet perfected the technique but had a good enough grasp on it that he could send it out far enough for it to be useful.

Both dropped down to the ground as Naruto had to focus a lot in order to decipher exactly what was being sent back to him. He did the required hand signs not bothering to call out the name of the technique this time. He sent his chakra out, keeping it as thin as he could so that those with sensory capabilities would have trouble sensing it. After he was finished he began to get a grasp of what was around them. Naruto noted a few teams not far at all. Just as the jutsu had reached the peak of its distance, a huge chakra source flared making Naruto gasp in shock.

Shikamaru was surprised by the sudden outburst. "What did you see?"

Naruto took a minute to collect himself. "There is a chakra signature in here that is bigger than anything you could imagine. I've used this technique on sensei and he barely has half the chakra of whoever this is."

Shikamaru was shocked beyond words. That amount of chakra was Kage level easily. "Well atleast we know where it is and can avoid it. For now we can just move away from it and check every so often to be sure to stay away from it."

Naruto wished that they could be so lucky. "Unfortunately Shika, while I wish we could do that, we can't. I noticed a few chakra signatures near the big one and I think they belong to some of our classmates. I'm not sure who but they felt familiar somehow and that's the only thing I think it could be."

Shikamaru was having a bit of an inner struggle. The strategist in him knew that going there could potentially get them killed, however the comrade in him could not allow his friends to potentially die without him even trying to prevent it. "Alright Naruto let's go, lead the way."

Naruto gave a solemn nod and shot off in the direction of the enigma.

They did not have to travel far and since they were moving at nearly top speed they got to the site quickly. They slowed as they got closer and came in silently as to try and keep their presence unknown to whoever they were about to face. In the clearing ahead they finally got close enough to see what was happening. Sasuke was on the ground writhing in apparent pain clutching his neck, while Sakura was crying and screaming about her precious Sasuke. The other member of their team known as Sai was down on all fours beaten and bloody. Standing in front of him was the nin from earlier that had given Anko back her kunai and almost gotten beheaded for it.

Naruto knew she was the one who he felt with his jutsu, he just wasn't sure how a genin, exluding himself, could have that much chakra.

Shikamaru took the entire scene in and tried to come up with a plan. "Alright Naruto, I don't know who that ninja is but he or she is obviously not a genin, but in disguise. I have an idea who it is and if I am correct then we are all in big trouble. The first thing I want you to do is create a few kage bunshin to go and alert any jounin ninja in the area to come aid us quickly. Next we have to get that Sai fellow out of there or he is gonna be killed. On my mark I want you to hurl an exploding kunai at the nin. He should either dodge or deflect it causing an explosion in the area to temporarily destract him. When this happens, you being the fastest will have to grab Sai and retreat. I will provide cover fire as needed."

Naruto knew the plan was the best bet. He created five clones to speed away to find help and readied an exploding kunai. It was going to be a long throw so he came up with an idea of his own. He hurled the kunai as hard as he could and then did some hand signs. "Wind Style" Gail Palm." He whispered the name as not to be found out yet and thrust a solo palm toward the sailing kunai. A gust of wind shot forward carrying the kunai with it. This allowed the projectile to sail at an almost unbelievable speed.

The two watched as the kunai got closer and closer hoping that maybe it would actually strike. Their hopes were shot down however, as right before the kunai was going to sink into the head of its target, he tilted his head just enough to dodge and the kunai went sailing sticking in the tree behind.

The small explosion that occurred a moment later was what the two were waiting for as Naruto raced to grab Sai and at the same time Shikamaru began raining down shuriken into the dust cloud that had enveloped their enemy. Naruto was able to grab Sai and jump back to a safe distance.

Once the dust settled, the boys looked as the one they attacked dusted themself off like nothing had really happened. "Ku ku ku, it laughed in an odd manner, looks like I have some more mice to play with." The figure then took in the form of the two newcomers. 'Well well well,' he thought. 'Looks like this day is getting better and better. Not only have I marked the Uchiha but now I have the Kyuubi brat standing in front of me. And to think, I didn't even have to go looking for him.'

Naruto and Shikamaru were a bit unnerved at the odd smile that they were faced with, but steeled their resolve none the less. They turned to each other, gave a brief nod, and went to work. They both flew through hand seals finishing at the same time. "Wind Style: Air bullet!" Naruto called. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball!" Shikamaru mimicked. The two jutsu went forward and collided creating an even bigger more powerful one. The fire was much larger and hotter due to the wind that had been pumped into it.

The ninja looked shocked for a moment before jumping up at the last second to avoid it. He then began his own set of hand seals only to be forced to parry an incoming volley of shuriken and kunai. Having swatted away and dodged what he could, he had to immediately go on the defensive as the two young ninja were on him in no time.

Naruto and Shikamaru were working together like a well-oiled machine. The tandem was nearly immaculate. The circled around one another attacking and parrying counter attacks as needed. One would go low for a kick, and the other would go high aiming for a strike to the face.

As great as the two were moving in sync however, they just could not land a hit. Their opponent either dodged or blocked everything threw at him until he was finally fed up. Feinting a low kick he then proceeded to grab an incoming fist from Naruto bringing him forward into a devastating knee to the stomach. He then kicked him back sending him into Shikamaru.

The two flew back a good distance before Shikamaru was able to get his feet under him and halt the two. Still holding on to Naruto's shoulders he spoke. "You alright Naruto?"

Naruto slowly got under his own power and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "Yeah I'm alright, that guy just kicks hard as hell. Another shot like that and I may be down for the count."

Shikamaru blanched at this. Naruto could take a beating and still keep going for days. Kakashi would beat the living shit out of the pair and Shikamaru would blackout hours before Naruto finally succumbed as well. 'If two hits from this guy is enough to put down Naruto, then one hit may just up and kill me flat out.'

He was driven out of his thoughts as Naruto spoke. "Shikamaru I have an idea, but you are going to have to take the others and get the hell out of here for me to do it."

Shikamaru thought about arguing but decided against it. He knew exactly what Naruto had planned and though he really did not like the idea he also did not see any other course to take. He would just have to go along and hope that the help they so desperately needed was not too late.

Shikamaru proceeded to get the others rounded up, having to knock the wailing Sakura out in the process in order to get her to shut up and cooperate. He hoisted the now motionless body of Sasuke over his shoulder while the now somewhat recovered Sai did the same for Sakura.

The disguised shinobi saw the plan to retreat and shot off after them to halt the plan. He was half way there when he was hit in the side and sent careening off into the woods.

Shikamaru took one look back at his friend. 'Stay strong Naruto, and don't die. You may be bothersome at times but you have become my best friend. Life would be too dull without you now.' He then turned and followed Sai as they retreated.

Moments earlier in Naruto's mindscape. 'Man I hate coming in here. If the damn fox would cooperate a little I could fix it up a bit and make it not so dark and depressing.' He found his way to the front of the sealed cage that held his prisoner. "Hey you bastard fox, we need to talk."

He was met by two huge and piercing red eyes. They seemed to glow and look into the very soul of Naruto. "Boy you would do well to watch your tongue with me." His voice was low and feral. It held an air of authority to it that showed the power that the Kyuubi could command.

Naruto rolled his eyes not letting the small bit of anxiety he felt show. "Listen, I'm about to die out there and I need some help. Nothing much just enough to last till help arrives."

Kyubbi surged forward his huge metal swords for claws ringing against the metal bars. "And why the hell should I look at, let alone help a brat like you?! You are nothing! A mere ant before me the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

This was exactly why Naruto hated coming in here. The fox was just too insufferable and never listened to reason at all. "Because you and I both know that if I die, you die along with me. Now just help me out already and if you do, I'll see what I can do about tiding up this hell pit a little!"

Kyuubi sank back into the dark depths of his jail. "Fine brat here take it. But know that one day I will be free from here and when that day comes you will be in a world of pain."

Naruto ignored him and went back to the outside realm.

The shinobi stood from having been sent flying into a nearby tree. 'What the hell was that?'

He looked up to see Naruto standing on a branch not too far away, head down his bangs shading his eyes. "Listen here bastard I don't know who you are, but your fight is with me!"

Naruto shot off the branch obliterating it with his speed. Gone were his electric blue eyes, replaced by deep crimson ones with slit pupils. His hair was bushier and more unruly as well as his whisker marks becoming thicker and more prominent on his face. His fingernails had grown and sharpened to that of fine steel.

The ninja noticed the change. 'I see so he is able to call forth a bit of the nine tails' chakra.' He wasn't able to think long however as Naruto was upon him with blinding speed. The two began a fierce taijutsu battle, both fighting for dominance. Finally Naruto fainted right and spun landing a kick to the side of the ninja sending him away.

The ninja was in thought as he went flying. 'ku ku ku impressive. He is able to keep his wit about him and still fight with intelligence even after using that foul chakra. Looks like I may have to get a bit serious.' The ninja spun and landed, catching himself from the hit. He jumped back allowing an incoming Naruto to obliterate the branch he had just been on. He then flashed through some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke enveloped the area and it cleared showing the ninja standing on a huge brown snake that was atleast 60' long.

Naruto not deterred in the slightest drew his sword from his back and charged. As he did so he created several clones to aid him. A handful of them began making handseals for various lightening and wind attacks that he sent at his target. The fake genin dodge them all, however the snake was not as lucky as it succumbed to the onslaught being sent back to the summon realm.

Not expecting his summon to go down so quickly, the nin frowned. 'The kyuubi brat is more trouble than I thought. I need to end this and leave, I can sense reinforcements will be here quickly'

He then landed and waited for Naruto, dodging as the young blonde adroitly brandished his sword.

Naruto could feel the demonic chakra fading and knew that he didn't have much longer before it was gone entirely. Thinking fast he decided on a last ditch effort. He brought his sword down on his enemy noting that he had brought a kunai up to block the attack. Pushing the remainder of his enhanced chakra forward, he sent it into his sword. The sword took on a deep red tone and as it made contact with the kunai, it cut right through as if it was a hot knife through butter.

The nin not expecting this moved just enough to keep from being cut in half, instead settling for losing his right arm.

Shouting out in pain he jumped back clutching his shoulder where the appendage used to be. "You brat how dare you cut me!"

Naruto didn't even move, if he did he was afraid he would fall and pass out from exhaustion. "Quit the act. I know who you are and your abilities. I know that isn't your real body. Am I right Orochimaru?!"

For his part the now known ninja actually looked genuinely surprised. 'Interesting.' He thought. 'Not only is he powerful, but he has a brain too. Yes I will definantly have to keep an eye on you in the future Naruto-kun. You are far different from the reports I have been sent regarding your development.'

Naruto got no response other than a quick smirk as the one armed ninja shunshined out of the area. Thankful that it was over for now, Naruto allowed his body to succumb to the exhaustion that it was so valiantly fighting.

A few hours later…

Naruto woke up groggily. As his blurry vision finally cleared up, he was able to get a grasp of his surroundings. He noticed that he was in a room and he was on a comfortable bed. This immediately set him on edge as he remembered being in the forest before he passed out. Jumping out of the bed he reached behind him to draw his sword, only to realize that hit wasn't there. Searching the room he noted that all his belongings were sitting in the corner undisturbed. Moving from the bed he proceeded to reequip himself and move cautiously out of the room. He finally came across an open door where he could hear voices. He snuck to the edge of the door way and used a mirror to peer inside. What he found shocked him. Several Konoha jounin were lounging around talking and laughing. Along with them was his teammate Shikamaru and the rest of his classmates. Team Guy was even there. Sweatdropping at himself for being so paranoid he quickly righted himself and walked in the room like nothing had happened.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto when they saw him enter the room, but Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Man Naruto, it's about time you woke up and decided to join us. You've been asleep for over 24 hours and had us worried."

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. "Where are we? Shouldn't we still be in the forest to finish the exam?"

Everyone was silent except for Anko who got up and led the boy out of the room to talk to him. "Alright brat listen up. No one can know that Orochimaru was in the forest yesterday. Only a few of us jounin and the Hokage know at the moment and we plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. Kakashi and I found you passed out in the forest and proceeded to locate Shikamaru. We found him and he told us what took place and how he had a hunch that the person you fought was Orochimaru. We wanted to get you all out of the forest right then, but he was able to persuade us to leave you there and let the test go on. Turns out the boy has more spunk than we thought because he was able to carry you here to the tower so that you guys could pass."

Naruto let all the information that he had just been given sink in. His respect for his teammate skyrocketed at that point as well. "Wait how did we pass, we only had the heaven scroll?"

Anko shrugged as she headed back into the room. "Beats me. He somehow got ahold of an earth scroll because he had one when you guys got here. Ask him yourself I guess, and don't forget, you can't tell anyone about yesterday got it?"

Naruto nodded yes and followed her back in the room.

Everyone in the room was obviously oblivious to what happened the day before, except perhaps for Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting there staring daggers at Naruto as he settled into the room.

Naruto and Shikamaru locked eyes and Naruto gave him a smile and a nod hoping to convey the silent message. Shikamaru understood fully and did the same in return.

As the last day of the exam came upon them the teams that had made it assembled together.

Naruto had found out from his teammate that after leaving him with Sasuke's team, he stopped about a quarter mile away and laid down Sasuke. Sai set down the still unconscious Sakura and proceeded to fall out himself no longer to hold out any longer. Shikamaru told him how he tried to camoflouge them as best he could and then bounded back toward the battle. When he arrived he found Anko and Kakashi there checking on Naruto. This was where he convinced them to let the exam continue and they left. As he got Naruto on his back, he just happened to catch a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. Going over, he found it to be the scroll they needed in order to pass, it obviously having fallen from Orochimaru's person during the heated battle.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when the Hokage came into view. He stood before everyone allowing them to take in his presence before he spoke. "Greetings everyone! First off I must say congratulations to everyone who has made it this far. You have done your respective village proud. Now on that note, it is unfortunate to say, but we have too many that have made it through."

Everyone began to whisper about what he meant with that statement.

The Sandaime continued his speech. "In light of this, we will now host a preliminary competition between you genin in order to see who can make it on to the main competition. This will consist of one on one matches with the winner advancing to the main stage!"

The genin roared approval at this each one eager to show what they were made of.

A jounin then jumped down into the arena. He wore the standard jounin attire of leaf ninja and wore his headband over his hand bandanna style. The guy had severe bags over his eyes and looked like the sickliest ninja ever. "I am Gekko Hayate and I will proctor these preliminaries. The rules are simple each contestant will fight until a winner is decided. Anything is permitted, including killing, however if I say stop you are to stop immediately or face disqualification. Now each pairing will be random and will appear on the screen above me."

Naruto and the rest of the chunnin hopefuls stood staring at the board as faces of each contestant whirred on each screen in a roulette that would decide who fought first. Finally one side stopped on the visage of a nameless sound Shinobi that Naruto didn't know. Eventually the otherside stopped and landed on another ninja he didn't know and from that point on he lost most interest.

The fights continued on with some of his classmates winning, Shimana devastating some Sound girl with her shadows, and Choji rolling another over with his meat tank jutsu. Hoping a good fight would happen soon he looked to see who would fight next. Hoping it was one that could hold his interest, man he was becoming more like Shikamaru, he was not disappointed when the board landed on the two Hyuuga who had made it this far. Neji and Hinata proceeded to the floor to face one another. Naruto had always secretly known that Hinata had a huge crush on him and only played the ignorant fool to keep up pretences. Over the years watching the obviously confidentless girl gain strength from him at times had given Naruto a soft spot for the girl. He couldn't really say for sure whether he returned the feelings for her the way she did him, but he did feel some connection to the girl.

Naruto watched as the bantered back and forth about family issues, Neji holding resentment being in the branch family and the predisposed fate that he was destined to have. Hinata never wavered however and her resolve held strong. The blonde had to respect her for that because everyone in the crowd knew that Neji was a clan prodigy and while Hinata was strong, she just didn't have the anger residing within her to push herself to the level of her cousin.

Naruto watched the fight begin and was a bit mesmerized by the intricate dance that was taken place. For it was a dance that he was watching, a dance between two warriors clashing for supremacy. Naruto was impressed with the aggressiveness that Hinata was showing. She obviously was doing her best to push aside her timid nature and truly attempt to harm Neji, however he was ruthless as well and eventually he clearly had the advantage.

Finally the hate filled boy was able to hit her just above the heart sending her flying and crumble to the floor coughing blood. Naruto figured that Hinata was bleeding a lot internally and needed medical attention right away.

Hinata for her part slowly began to make her way to a standing position, shocking everyone in the crowd and causing Neji to turn around from his attempt to leave the arena floor thinking he was the obvious winner.

Naruto watched as Hinata told him the fight was not over and that she would continue to fight. This angering Neji he retorted spouting about fate and how if she truly desired, he would end her fate here for good.

Realizing his implications and watching Neji rocket toward the swaying form of Hinata, the jounin in the room rushed to stop him, but to their utter shock, they were beaten to the punch, as a blue and orange blur shot by them and they heard Neji shout in pain.

Standing there trembling in anger, holding aloft Neji by the throat was none other than Naruto. His head was down and his bangs shadowed his eyes. His teeth were grinding together in an attempt to control his anger that was boiling up. His canines were barred like those of an enraged animal. The killing intent that he was leaking, which was all his own and not aided by the fox, was enough to make even the jounin sweat just a bit. The jounin sensei that had come down to stop the attack stood in a circle around the three genin watching to see how things would unfold.

Naruto finally gaining some control over himself looked up with enraged blue eyes and spoke with a feral, hushed tone. "I should kill you here and now you bastard. How dare you have such little care for the life of a fellow shinobi, let alone family."

Kakashi realizing that Naruto was almost to breaking point spoke. "Naruto that's enough, it's over with now; the medics are here to help Hinata to the medical bay and to treat her. He is no longer a threat to her let him go."

Gai stood there looking at his airbourne student with shame in his eyes. He could not command himself to speak.

Neji looked down at the person who was holding him captive. "So this is the preferential treatment that the Hyuuga heir gets huh? Fine but you will unhand me now, your fate is to be a loser and deadlast and I will not have your hands on me like that!" With that Neji attempted a jukuken strike to Naruto's arm to force him to release him. He was not fast enough however, as Naruto simply let go and used his other arm to smash a fist into the gut of the still airbourne Neji. Said boy hit the ground on his knees and doubled over in pain.

Naruto proceeded to swipe his hand on the ground covering it in the blood of Hinata. "I sweat on Hinata's blood, that if I get a chance to face you in the chunnin exams, that I will beat you within an inch of your life and show you that there is no such thing as fate and you are the master of your own destiny." With his blood promise made, Naruto jumped back up to the balcony next to Shikamaru and leaned against the wall arms folded and eyes closed.

Every genin in the area was wide eyed and jaw dropped to the ground. Wondering what the hell had just happened and if this was some Naruto in disguise, they simply stared at him gawking.

Eventually the senseis returned to their students and got them to pay attention once again to the arena to see who would fight next.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and gave him a firm look, and spoke in hushed tones so that only his two genin could hear. "Naruto, I know I don't have to tell you this, but you acted rashly and without thinking. We had it under control and all you did was show off and make a show of things."

Naruto met his sensei's gaze. "I assure you sensei that I was levelheaded the whole time. I knew what I was doing and would gladly do it again if given another chance."

Kakashi for his part wasn't really upset with his student. On the contrary he was quite proud of the way Naruto defended a fellow shinobi. "Well anyway don't let it happen again." He ended the statement with the faintest of smiles that conveyed all that Naruto needed to know.

The fights went on with Sakura and Ino knocking each other out and a heated battle that took place between Rock Lee and Subaku no Gaara. The battle was intense, with Lee pushing himself past limits that could potentially kill lesser people. Fortune was not with him however, and he eventually succumbed to fatigue losing the battle to the deranged red head.

Naruto had watched the entire battle and realized something. The foulness that he felt from Gaara was similar to a certain creature he knew. Gaara, though he wasn't sure which one, was the container for one of the tailed beasts as well, he was a jinchuuriki also.

Finally there were only four names left to fight, and the two that were called next were Shikamaru and Kiba Inuzuka.

Both made their way down to the arena floor and faced one another.

Kiba had a smirk on his face the whole time. "Ha man this must be my lucky day. I don't know how you made it this far Shikamaru, but unfortunately your luck has run out."

Shikamaru was starting to get irritated at the underestimation that seemed to come from everyone on the planet. Getting slightly agitated, he decided he would end the fight in three moves and show everyone a bit of what he had accomplished over the last few months with team 7.

The proctor, who seemed to never stop coughing, lifted his arm up and the match began.

Kiba launched himself at Shikamaru, leaving Akamaru behind thinking he didn't need him, bringing back his fist for a knockout punch. As he neared the yet to move genin, he threw the haymaker and inches before it connected, it was caught by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mentally counted one in his head. He then tossed the fist aside and sent a knee into Kiba knocking the wind out of him. 'Two' Shikamaru silently thought, while his left hand adroitly spun a solo trench knife one finger before bringing the handle down onto the neck of Kiba sending him into the earth creating a small indent in it as well as knocking the dog user out cold. Shikamaru twirled the knife again before sheathing it in his pouch. 'Three' he thought finally and walked back up the stairs and lay down next to his team where he proceeded to snore.

Again everyone in the room was flabbergasted. They all couldn't get over the actions that were taking place today. Even the jounin senseis were a bit taken aback. 'What the hell has Kakashi been feeding those two?' Was a thought that many of them were sharing at the moment.

Since there was only two people left there was no need to call out the next two names.

Naruto opened his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Finally it's my turn. I'm still pissed from earlier, and need something to release some tension."

Sasuke, the other boy that was still left simply jumped down and took his place in the arena.

Both faced off against one another. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "Well dobe it looks like it's just you and me. Tell me do you wish to forfeit now and save both of us the time. You the dead last have no chance in hell against me the top of our class and last of the Uchiha."

Naruto did not even acknowledge him and simply looked at the exam proctor to get him to start the match.

Seeing that he was being ignored, Sasuke became quite upset and as soon as Hayate started the match, he rushed full speed at his foe.

Naruto watched as Sasuke approached trying to decide which approach to take. On one hand he could keep acting like an idiot and try and win making it look like luck, or he could fight like normal and beat the Uchiha senseless.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Sasuke was finally upon him coming for a kick to his face. Deciding to say screw it and forgo his alter ego he had cultivated for himself, he simply waited until Sasuke was on him. Sasuke planted and brought his foot around not really shocked that Naruto hadn't moved, simply chalking it up to him not having the reflexes needed to move.

Sasuke was quickly shocked when the blonde brought his arm up to block completely nullifying his kick and looking as if he was bored with the entire thing.

Naruto stood there arm aloft smirking. "Man Sasuke-teme, you hit like a girl. I bet Sakura can even hit harder than you."

Naruto then pushed the leg away and sent a quick punch toward Sasuke, who was able to recover just in time to jump back doing several backflips to gain some distance.

Sasuke stood there slightly shocked. However, there was this nagging in the back of his mind that had actually expected this. For a while now it seemed like Naruto was much stronger than he let on. He along with the rest of the class had just dismissed it as nothing, but the possibility of something more still struck in the back of his mind. "Tell me dobe, where have you gotten all this power all of a sudden?" Sasuke all but demanded.

Naruto just scoffed at him. "Well Sasuke, if you and the rest of our class even took a second to pay attention, they would see I have always been this way. All you guys saw was what your minds as well as myself wanted you to see. But that's all over, and I'm tired of hiding. I'm about to show you and everyone else just what I am capable of."

As he finished his sentence, he threw a barrage of kunai at the Uchiha who dodged to the side. Sasuke deciding this was fixing to get hard activated his sharingan. As he did so, Naruto was already upon him along with 5 kage bunshin and they set upon Sasuke in a flurry of taijutsu.

Sasuke for his part could do nothing but dodge, even with his sharingan he could barely keep up with the maelstrom that was Naruto. Finally a hit got through the dodging form of Sasuke and he was sent flying from a hard kick to his torso.

Sasuke was winded, the kick being much more powerful than he expected, but he was able to find his bearings and flipped mid-air landing on the ground finally skidding to a stop from the force of this hit. He quickly took out two kunai and looked at the lone Naruto who had dispelled his clones.

Sasuke was in pain. Knowing that the stupid mark on his neck was preventing him from being able to perform jutsu really pissed him off. Simply activating the sharingan had left him in a lot of pain from the mark.

Naruto noted the contemplative look on his opponent and decided to press his advantage. He unsheathed his sword from his back and raced toward Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back trying to give himself some room from his foe and think of a plan. Not coming up with anything, he was forced to bring up his two kunai in defense as Naruto brought his sword down. Metal clashing together, Naruto pushed Sasuke back and flicked his wrist knocking one of the kunai from Sasuke's grasp.

Shocked at having one of his weapons flung from him so easily, he took the remaining one and stabbed toward his foe.

Naruto seeing this simply spun around the object kicking it away also. Seeing his opponent weaponless and wide open, he quickly smashed Sasuke in the face with the hilt of his blade making him cry out and clutch his face in pain.

Naruto then sheathed his sword and began doing some hand seals for a jutsu.

Sasuke eyes still water in pain did not see this and did not have time to dodge as he heard his opponent call out his jutsu.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was hit with a huge force, much like a train, that sent him hurtling eventually crashing into the arena wall leaving a decent sized crater. The boy then slid down the wall landing on his hands and knees bloody and barely conscious.

Sasuke could not believe what had just happened and refused to accept the loss. Hoping to unlock the power he felt temporarily in the forest, he began to focus his chakra in an attempt to activate the power. He was met with only pain however, and after a brief flare of dark chakra that everyone in the room felt, he let out a loud scream and proceeded to pass out from a combination of pain and blood loss.

Having been declared the winner, Naruto jumped back up to the balcony getting congratulations from his teammate and sensei.

The genin around him that he knew, were a different story. Several of them had looks on their face that ranged from confusion to anger to actual smiles, no doubt happy from the beat down that was given to Sasuke.

Naruto noticing that they all were waiting for some type of explanation spoke. "Alright everyone listen up because I am only going to say this once. Yes I am the real Naruto. Yes I just beat the hell out of Sasuke-teme, and no I did not cheat. I have always been this my whole life and my reasons for hiding it are my own. I hope you can all accept that and if you can't then, well I don't really care." He then proceeded to turn around and join his teammate in a nap.

Down on the floor, Hayate was trying to obtain everyone's attention. "Congratulations to those that made it to the final part of the exams. You will have one month before it will occur."

Keeping it short and sweet, he exited the floor via shunshin.

With that everyone left to begin preparation for the finals.


End file.
